The age thing
by Cecca1501
Summary: 32 år gamle Bella og popidolet Edward snubler bokstavlig borti hverandre i flere anledninger, Edward er sliten fysisk og mentalt av det harde presset og media. Kan de tilfeldige møtene med Bella hjelpe han eller er aldersforskjellen mellom dem for stor?
1. Kapittel 1: Det første møtet

**Jeg eier dessverre ikke karakterene, Stephenie Meyer er den rettfulle eieren. Jeg låner dem bare. Håper dere liker det. Gi meg gjerne respons om hva dere synes. **

**Kapittel 1, Det første møtet**

Hvor har den faens telefonen gjort av seg? Bella snur seg, dytter opp døra med ryggen og går baklengs ut på fortauet, mens hun febrilsk leter rundt i veska. Kan hun aldri lære å begrense innholdet litt, hun roter gjennom papirer, gamle kvitteringer, lommebok…. Omsider lokaliserer hun ringelyden, telefonen har sklidd ned på innsiden av foret. Hun får tak i den, trykker på svar knappen og lar vesken falle på plass nedover skulderen mens hun retter seg opp "Hallo!". Skjerfet glir ned og hun kaster det tilbake over skulderen med en irritert bevegelse, selvfølgelig har den som ringte lagt på. "Au!" utbrytes det bak henne og hun skal til å snu seg, tar et skritt bakover og kjenner at hun går inn i noen. Bella mister balansen og faller. Hun kjenner at hun river med seg personen bak seg i fallet. I et anfall av galgenhumor kommer hun til å tenke på at hun håper det ikke er en gammel slikt at hun får en brukket lårhals på samvittigheten. Landingen blir ikke så hard som hun har forventet, og hun kaver seg rundt.

Edward går i sine egne tanker bortover fortauet. Den siste tiden har vært en påkjenning både mentalt og fysisk. Han kan ikke huske sist gang han hadde tid til å virkelig slappe av. I dag hadde han tenkt å bare være hjemme i leiligheten og forsøke å finne lyst og krefter til morgendagens jobb, men han hadde ikke funnet ro i det hele tatt. Nå hadde han vandret rundt i gatene en stund og var ganske kald. Plutselig merker han en sviende følelse i det ene øyet. Han myser framover og ser rett inn i ryggen på en jente med et stort skjerf rundt halsen, som hun febrilsk forsøker å få til å henge på plass mens hun snakker i mobiltelefonen. Det må ha vært skjerfet han fikk i øyet. "Au!" utbryter han, kanskje mer i forskrekkelse enn smerte. Hun rykker og tar en skritt bakover for å snu seg, tråkker han på foten og mister balansen, de faller.

Hun ser rett inn i to store grønne øyne. De ser lattermildt på henne. Hun kjenner at hun rødmer, litt typisk henne å tryne rett i armene på en slik fyr, da, virkelig framstå som en skikkelig kløne, liksom. Heldigvis er gaten ellers nesten folketom, så det er lite publikum. Hun kommer seg på bena og børster av tøyet sitt. Han blir sittende og titte på henne. "Sorry! Jeg så deg ikke!" Hun ser unnskyldende på han. "Det merket jeg faktisk!" sier han litt tørt, og tar i mot den utstrakte hånden hennes. Han skjærer en liten grimase og børster jakken for sand. "Gikk det bra, eller?" Bella rødmer igjen. Det har plutselig gått opp for henne hvem han er, Edward Cullen, up and coming sangstjerne og ungpikeidol. Hun rødmer enda mer når hun merker en skjelving i magen. Han er faktisk ganske så kjekk, mye bedre i virkeligheten enn på bilder. Ubarbert, litt røffere, liksom. He-he, hun ler inni seg. Slapp av, Bella! Han må i alle fall være minst ti år yngre enn deg. Et eller annet sted mener hun å ha lest at han bare så vidt er passert tyve.

Hun merker plutselig at han har spurt henne om noe "Eh, hva?" Han flirer "Det går bra med deg og?". "Jo da, du tok jo unna for landingen" hun gjengjelder smilet og merker at han ikke slipper henne med blikket. Han gnir seg i det ene øyet, "Du slengte skjerfet ditt rett i øyet på meg" Bella ser lei seg ut "Oj, sorry!" "Går bra det og!" sier han forsonende. Hun blir ille berørt av at han ikke klarer å trekke blikket til seg.

Edward stirrer fascinert på kvinnen foran han, det er et eller annet ved henne. Øynene hennes er sjokolade brune og veldig dype, hun har bølgete langt brunt hår, og et utrolig vinnende smil. Han ser hun blir litt forlegen og river tilseg øynene. Herregud han står jo her og stirrer som en gammel gris.

"Kan jeg få spandere en kopp kaffe på deg, for og gjør det godt igjen? Om du har tid, altså?" Han kjenner at han blir glad. "Det hadde vært koselig!" De finner en liten kafé rett i nærheten, og hun bestiller to doble mocca. Hun setter dem på bordet og dumper ned på stolen rett overfor han, tar av seg jakken og løfter kaffen. Han møter blikket hennes igjen over koppen.

Senere undret han seg over hvor lett det hadde vært å snakke med henne, han hadde tatt seg i å betro henne ting han ikke hadde fortalt noen, om hvor lei seg han ble av alt pressen skrev. Hun hadde vært så utrolig til å lytte og genuint interessert i det han fortalte. Han hadde fått vite en del om henne også, og fikk nesten sjokk når han hørte hvor gammel hun var. Nesten elleve år eldre enn han selv, det hadde han aldri trodd. Det var lenge side han hadde følt seg så på bølgelengde med noen.

Bella, han smite ved tanken på henne. De hadde blitt sittende helt til det mørknet ute. Til slutt hadde hun reist seg, motvillig "Nei, nå må jeg gå. Samboeren min har vært alene i hele dag!" Han kjente liksom hvordan hjertet sank i brystet når hun sa det. "Hunden min altså, Robbie" retter hun med et lite smil. Han puster ut. "Åh, har du hund, hvilken rase?" han hadde nesten blitt desperat etter å holde henne der. Hun lo litt "Han er en ekte rottweiler, ganske stor!" legger hun til med et skjelmsk smil. Edward reiser seg og hjelper henne på med jakka.

Utenfor skal de i hver sin retning, de blir stående en stund, ingen av dem har lyst til å gå hjem. "Det har vært utrolig koselig! Kanskje vi kan treffes igjen en gang?" Han tar fart og kaster seg ut i spørsmålet mens han litt sjenert flytter blikket ned til skotuppene sien. Til sin store glede blir hun glad og sier at det vil hun veldig gjerne. De utveksler telefonnummer. Hun putter visittkortet hans i veska, bøyer seg mot han, og gir han en varm klem. Duften av parfymen hennes kiler han i nesa når han klemmer henne tilbake. Edward blir stående å se etter Bella når hun forsvinner bortover gaten. Har ennå den myke følelsen av kinnet hennes mot sitt. Underlig hvordan noen mennesker setter spor etter seg bare ved å være til.

Han drar jakka tettere rundt seg og går hjemover. Det begynner å bli typisk høstvære, vått og kaldt. Han forsøker å ignorere forkjølelsfølelsen som ulmer i kroppen. Noe sånt har han ganske enkelt ikke tid til nå. På en uke skal han opptre på to studentcruise, ha to konserter i Trondheim og bidra på et jubileum på barneskoeln han hadde gått på. De foregående ukene har vært minst like tettpakket, med studentcruise, konserter, tv-aksjon og intervjuer. Kanskje ikke så rart at han begynner å merke kjøret på kroppen. I timene med Bella har han faktisk glemt hvor sliten han egentlig er, men nå siger trettheten over han igjen med full styrke. Han begynner å lure på om han bare har drømt.


	2. Kapittel 2: Studentcruiset

**Tilbake til hverdagen**

Robbie overfaller henne gledesstrålende når hun kommer inn døra. "Hei gutten! Ja, da, vi skal gå tur!" Bella smiler til hunden, som svarer med å slikke henne ivrig på hånden. Egentlig har hun ikke sluttet å smile siden hun forlot kafeen. Hun må ta seg idet, "Jesus", han er jo bare en unge! Sommerfuglene i magen hennes er imidlertid ikke så lette å overtale til å slå seg til ro. Forresten så hadde han så absolutt virket mye eldre enn det han var, veloverveid og….hun rister på hodet over sitt eget forsøk på å forsvare seg overfor seg selv. Gi deg nå, Bella! Robbie piper forventningsfullt ved døren, hun setter på han lenke og går ut.

Edward kommer hjem til en tom leilighet, kanskje like bra det så slipper han å forklare gliset som ikke lar seg fjerne fra ansiktet. Det er kaldt, men han gidder ikke fyre, går heller og legger seg. Han sovner med et smil om munnen.

Neste dag skinner solen fra knallblå himmel. Edward kjenner at han begynner å bli ganske uggen i kroppen, vet ikke om det er lite søvn eller om han virkelig holder på å bli dårlig. Studentcruise i dag, jaja, han fikk gå tidlig i seng. Han gremmes ved tanken på at bilder av han i alle mulige situasjoner, uansett hva han har gjort eller hvor han har vært. Hele tiden har han vært fast bestemt seg for ikke å bry seg om alt som blir skrevet og sagt, så enkelt viser det seg ikke å være, han ender med å gå og være lei seg isteden.

Bella har knapt kommet inn døra på reklamebyrået før sjefen er over henne. "Kan du dra tur/retur Frederikshavn, reise i ettermiddag?" Hun ser spørrende på han. "Det er et slikt studentcruise, vi skal se på det potensielle markedet for et par kunder. Du får med deg Mike! Dere er tilbake i morgen formiddag." Han gir henne billetten før hun rekker å svare. Bella rynker pannen "Hei, gi meg fem minutter, da. Må ringe ringe naboen først og høre om de kan passe Robbie. Må han noen til å passe han om jeg skal være med." Sjefen nikker mot telefonen. En av naboens barn tar telefonen, og etter gledesstrålende ha konferert med moren, får hun beskjed om at det er ok. Sjefen nikker fornøyd.

"Skal vi på tur vi, da, jenta mi!" Mike legger armen rundt skuldrene hennes. Bella fjerner den bestemt, men med et smil. De har rotet litt ved et par anledninger, men det har aldri vært noe mer. Han hadde gjort det helt klart at det aldri hadde vært noe mål for han, han passer ikke i et fast forhold påstår han. Til å begynne med hadde hun vært ganske såret og forvirret, men det var lenge siden. Hun liker han godt nå, han er morsom og sprudlende, men kanskje litt for mye noen ganger. Akkurat nå finner hun seg i å sammenligne Mike grå øyne et par grønne og sjelfulle fra dagen før. Hun rødmer.

Bella reiser hjem for å pakke litt tøy og toalettsaker. Ved nærmere ettertanke har hun faktisk ikke særlig lyst til å tilbringe kvelden sammen med dritings ungdommer, kan tenke seg atskillig mer givende oppgaver. Hun må forsøke å rette oppmerksomheten mot selve oppdraget, det burde i alle fall være interessant å se hva slags potensial som finnes i et slikt fylleslag. Det tuter i et bilhorn utenfor. Hun kaster et blikk ut av vinduet og ser Mike stå nede på gaten ved siden av en taxi. På tide å dra.

Edward kaster tøyet opp i bagen, han er sent ute. Hadde ikke vennen, Jasper, ringt og vekket han, hadde han vel sovet ennå. Han frøs. Egentlig skulle han ha møtt Jasper og Jessica, de andre som skulle opptre i byen for å ta en øl før de dro, men han hadde ringt og avlyst, orket bare ikke. Isteden hadde han havnet på sofaen med en kopp te og MTV og sovnet. Han flirte litt, velge en tekopp og sofaen var et ganske uvanlig valg til han å være. I taxien til Vippetangen dukker Bella opp i tankene hans igjen. Han lurer på hva hun gjør akkurat nå, og kommer på at han helt hadde glemt å spørre hva hun jobbet med.

Bella titter seg rundt i den mikroskopiske lugaren. Hun hadde måttet krangle med Mike for å få egen lugar. Han mente de kunne delt, de kom jo til å havne på samme sted uansett før eller siden. Bella likte ikke den dårlig skjulte hentydningen til at han skulle være nærest uimotståelig. Ikke faen om hun skulle rote seg borti han flere ganger. Hun tar opp mobilen og ser plutselig at hun har fått en melding. "Takk for i går! Det var kjempekoselig! Sitter i taxi på vei til jobb. Håper du får en fin dag! Edward" Bella smiler, og setter seg på sengekanten for å svare. "Takk det samme! Ikke slit deg ut, da! Håper vi kan treffes igjen en gang! Bella" En stund lurer hun på om hun skal droppe det siste, men æsj, hun mener det jo, og det trenger jo ikke bety mer enn at hun har lyst å ta en ny kopp kaffe med han en gang. Hun trykker send.

Det piper i lomma akkurat i det Edward går ut av taxien. Han betaler og tar opp telefonen mens han går, smiler når han leser. Smilet forlater ikke munnen før han kommer inn på båten, og møter Jasper som konfronterer han med hvor tåpelig han ser ut. "Er det med deg, da? Ser ut som du har vunnet i lotto, jo!" Edward bare rister på hodet og forsøker å konsentrere seg å se litt mer normal ut. "Det er ingen ting!" Jasper ser mistenksomt på han, men lar det blir med det. De går for å finne Jessica og gjøre lydprøver til kveldens show.

Bella ser irritert på papirhaugen Mike akkurat har lempet inn i lugaren hennes. Han virket litt snurt fordi hun ikke ville dele lugar med han og synes tydeligvis at hun kan gjøre jobben alene. Mannfolk! Hun fnyser. Det er vel bare å komme i gang. Godt nede i papirene kjenner hun at båten begynner å bevege på seg. Hun begynner å få ganske klare ideer om hva de egentlig er ute etter. Hun legger det siste skrivet tilbake i permen, ferdig!

Det banker på døra, Mike står utenfor. Han er ikledd et forsonende smil og to glass rødvin. "Sorry!" Hun klarer ikke være sint på han, og slipper han inn. De drikker vin og diskuterer hva de skal se etter til kundene. Mike har faktisk ikke vært helt uvirksom, han har tatt en tur rundt på båten for å sjekke forholdene. Sammen blir de skjønt enige om at markedet må være perfekt for den ene kunden, en ny mobiltelefonforhandler, mens den andre kunden nok bør sikte mot et litt annet marked.

Bella ser på det tomme glasset, og sjekker mobilen. Hun kan ikke hjelpe for å bli litt skuffet når det ikke er noen nye meldinger der. "Blir du med i baren en tur? Vet at det kan komme til å bli mange sørpe fulle unger her i kveld, men "If you can't beat them, join them" er det ikke det det heter?" Bella flirer av kommentaren hans, "Skal bare skifte først, jeg banker på hos deg når jeg er klar!"

De har rigget til scenen og testet lyden. Edward merker at han er sliten og ukonsentrert, han lurer på han skal gå og legge seg en time eller to. De andre merker det også, men bekymrer seg ikke særlig mye, de vet at når han står på scenen gir han maks uansett.

Bella har dratt på seg en sort ettersittende topp med blonder til dongeribuksa. Hun rufser til håret og geiper til sitt eget speilbilde. Mike smatter med tunga når han åpner døra og ser henne "Mmmm…ikke dårlig, ny?" Han fingrer med utringningen hennes. Hun smiler og nikker, men fjerner hånden hans bestemt. "Gi deg, da!" Han ler "Å, det er vel ikke noe der jeg ikke har sett, uansett!" Han tar to skritt mot henne, hun rygger og merker at hun går rett i noen. Hun hører det dunke i veggen bak seg og en stemme utbryter "Au! Faen, se deg for, da!"

Edward som har gått og småpratet med Emmet blir dyttet hardt mot veggen. Bella synes det er noe merkelig kjent med stemmen. Hun snur seg "Unnskyld, det….Edward?" Hun ser overrasket på han, der han står og gnir den høyre skulderen sin med et irritert uttrykk i ansiktet. Han sperrer øynene opp, og det irriterte uttrykket forsvinner umiddelbart. "Bella?" han begynner å le og tilføyer " Vi må seriøst slutte å møtes på denne måten! Det kan bli direkte helsefarlig for meg!" Inni seg tenker han at den eneste kroppsdelen hun virkelig står i fare for å skade er hjertet hans. Bella smiler og gir han en impulRosalie klem. "Håper du ikke ble alt for alvorlig skadet!" Hvisker hun spøkefullt mot inn i øret hans. Han kjenner håret hennes mot kinnet og nyter muligheten til nok en gang å trekke inn duften av henne. "Godt å se deg igjen!" Hvisker han tilbake.

Jessica ser på Jasper, "Hvem er det der?" Jasper rister på hodet "Aner ikke, har aldri hørt om noen Bella, men hun er søt, da!" Jessica dytter han i armen "Pass deg da, jeg kan bli sjalu!" Hun ler litt. Begge ser hvordan Edward har lyst opp.

De klemmer hverandre kanskje akkurat litt for lenge, og Bella rødmer når hun tar et lite skritt tilbake. Hånden hans blir liggende på armen hennes. Den indre stemmen er tilbake, Bella, du kan ikke mene at du begynner å bli forelsket i denne guttungen? Hun vet at det er fornuften som taler med streng stemme til henne, men hun vet ikke om hun har lyst eller er i stand til å høre på den akkurat nå. Det sitrer så deilig i magen av den lette berøringen. Kjennes nesten ut som hun er 15 igjen.

Med ett husker hun Mike, han står i døra til lugaren og ser litt forvirret ut. "Edward, dette er Mike, en kollega. Mike dette er Edward en….eh…." hun rødmer. "Venn?" foreslår Edward og rekker hånden mot Mike. Han snur seg mot Jessica og Jasper "Jasper, Jessica, dette er Bella. Vi har visst en tendens til å "ramle" borti hverandre." Bella hilser på dem. "Vi skulle akkurat ta en tur i baren, kanskje dere vil slå følge?" Bella ser at Mike har vanskelig for å ta øynene fra Jessica og lurer i sitt stille sinn på om hun bør advare henne. Mike byr galant armen sin til den vakre lyshårede jenta som fniser og tar den. Han er en flott fyr, høy, muskuløs og litt typisk pent gutt. Damene faller som regel som fluer.

Edward tar mot til seg og holder Bella igjen til de andre har passert, så byr han henne armen og sier lavt "Takk for meldingen! Jeg håpet også at vi skulle treffes igjen snart, men ble litt overrasket over å finne deg her." Bella smiler til han. De går langsomt arm i arm mot baren, ikke fritt for at det blir kastet både et og to nysgjerrige blikk etter dem.

Bella himler med øynene når hun ser at Mike allerede har skrudd på fullt sjarmvolum. Jessica kommer ikke til å forstå hva som traff henne. De regjerer allerede dansegulvet, han skal ha det Mike, han er god til å danse. Ved nærmere ettersyn ser hun faktisk at der sitter en hel gjeng rundt dansegulvet som godt kunne tenke seg å være i Jessicas sted, så det blir nok en fin kveld for det kanskje allerede litt for store egoet hans.

Edward ser Jasper som sitter alene ved et bord rett ved bardisken. Han sitter og ser på de to på dansegulvet, og ser litt ensom ut. Med Bella på slep går han over til kompisen. "Sett deg du, vil du ha en øl? Enn du Jasper? Begge nikker. Bella setter seg ned rett overfor Jasper og smiler til han. Edward er straks på plass igjen, setter ølglassene på bordet og blir stående bak henne. Han legger hånden på nakken hennes, nesten uten å tenke seg om, den lille berøringen føles helt naturlig. Jasper legger merke til det og ler litt for seg selv. Det er lenge siden han har sett Edward slik, ikke siden affæren han hadde med Tanya Denali på slutten av idolsirkuset.

Edward setter seg på den ledige stolen ved siden av Jasper. Alle tre blir sittende i taushet og se på Jessica og Mike. De kjører virkelig show på dansegulvet. Begge guttene ser litt skeptisk på at han til en hver tid sørger for at glasset hennes er fullt. De har tross alt et show de skal gjennomføre om en times tid. Bella, som kjenner Mikes metoder, begynner å bli litt bekymret. Hun sitter og lurer på om hun kanskje burde si noe, når Jasper reiser seg og går ut på gulvet. Han hvisker noe i øret på Jessica som ser opp på han og smiler "Slapp av!", kan Bella lese på leppene hennes "Alt under kontroll!"

Bella snur seg mot Edward. Han sitter helt i sine egne tanker, og hun legger med et merke til hvor sliten han ser ut. En plutselig følelse av ømhet veller opp i henne, og hun føler trangen til å legge armene rundt han og stryke vekk trettheten. Edward merker at hun studerer han, tar seg sammen og sender henne et trett smil. Smilet når liksom ikke helt til øynene. "Hva tenker du på?" Hun legger hånden sin over hans på bordet. Edward rister på hodet "Ikke noe, egentlig." Det er blank løgn, og han synes nesten han kan se at hun gjennomskuer han.

Han har tenkt på dem, ja om det er noe dem, da. Hun er så forskjellig fra alle han har møtt tidligere, og han er lei av løse forbindelser, det finnes ingen trygghet i slike. Han innser at det kan bli vanskelig for dem begge, særlig med tanke på aldersforskjellen og hvordan media eventuelt vil framstille det. Han vet ikke om han har rett til å kreve at hun skal gå gjennom noe slikt for hans skyld, eller om hun i det hele tatt er interessert i han på den måte en gang. Han forsøker å stålsette seg mot følelsene som er i ferd med å ta fullstendig kontroll over han, men lykkes ikke, og blir grepet av en plutselig tristhet isteden.

Øynene hans er blanke. Bella klarer ikke mer, hun reiser seg og går over til han. Blir stående litt nølende foran han. Edward løfter hodet og møter blikket hennes. Hun bøyer seg ned og gir han en klem. Han legger armene rundt midjen hennes og trekker henne ned på fanget sitt. Bella svarer med å legge armene rundt han og klemme han tettere inntil seg. Hun kjenner at han puster fort mot brystet hennes og stryker han over håret. Følelsene inni henne er ubeskrivelige.

Edward gjemmer ansiktet inn mot brystet hennes, å være så nær henne gjør nesten vondt. Han forsøker å puste rolig, føler at han må forklare seg "Jeg er bare så vanvittig sliten" mumler han inn mot henne. Han kunne bitt av seg tungen i det han sier det, synes selv det høres ut som en liten unge som sutrer. Er det noe han i alle fall ikke vil høres ut som når det kommer til Bella, så er det det. Han merker at hun skyver han litt bakover slik at han blir tvunget til å se på henne. Motvillig løfter han øynene, redd for hva han skal finne i hennes.

Bella møter blikket hans, dras inn i det grønne dypet. Fortvilelsen der inne skremmer henne. Ansiktet hans er så nært hennes at hun bare med nød å neppe klarer å motstå lysten til å kysse han.

Edward værer kampen som foregår inni henne, føler den intense tiltrekningen. Uten å tenke seg om løfter han hånden og lar den stryke langsomt over kinnet hennes.

Bella lukker øynene, den lette berøringen brenner mot huden. Det føles som hun er i ferd med å drukne i dypet av sine egne følelser. Hun kaver seg opp til overflaten og reiser seg brått.

Jasper kommer mot bordet i det hun reiser seg, først tror han at han har forstyrret noe, men når han ser uttrykket i Edwards ansikt forstår han at noe må ha skjedd. Forvirringen lyser av dem begge. Bella står rett opp og ned og ser fortvilet ned på han "Jeg kan ikke…eh, nei, jeg…kan ikke…!" Stemme skjelver en smule. Hun river blikket til seg og forlater rommet med raske skritt.

Edward ser tomt etter henne. Forsøker å forstå hva som har skjedd. Han skvetter til når Jasper legger hånden på armen hans. "Er du ok?" Et nølende nikk er alt han får til svar. "Skal vi komme oss i gang med showet?" Edward reiser seg. Jessica og Mike kommer arm i arm fra dansegulvet. Hun smiler hengivent opp mot han. "Klar Jessica!" Jasper ser granskende på henne, fortsatt usikker på om hun har fått for mye å drikke. "Ja, da, pappa!" Snøfter hun oppgitt.

Mike ser seg rundt "Bella, hvor ble det av henne?" Spørsmålet er ikke rettet direkte til noen, egentlig, men han ser på Edward. Edward trekker på skuldrene og går. Litt forundret vender Mike oppmerksomheten mot Jessica igjen isteden. "Skal du synge for meg i kveld, da, søta?" Hun fniser og nikket til svar.

Jasper tar igjen Edward rett utenfor døren inn til garderoben bak scenen. "Sikker på at du er OK?" Edward snur seg mot han og Jasper svelger når han ser uttrykket i øynene hans. Med lav stemme kommer det "Nei! Jeg er ikke OK! Kan du la meg være i fred nå?" Han går inn i garderoben og lukker døren hardt bak seg.

Edward synker ned på nærmeste stol og gjemmer ansiktet i hendene. Luften har gått helt ut av han, han snufser og biter tennene sammen. Ikke grine, nå! Han fatter ikke helt hva som gikk galt, et øyeblikk var de så nær hverandre, det virket som hun fikk helt panikk. I øynene hennes hadde han sett forvirring og fortvilelse om hverandre. Han hører bandet har begynt å gjøre seg klar, merker hvor sliten han er, og for en gangs skyld har han ingen lyst til å gå på scenen.

Bella slår knyttneven i rekkverket. Hun står på dekk, det regner lett. Fint det, så kan ingen se tårene som sakte renner fra øynene hennes. Hun innser at det var en forferdelig dårlig måte å takle situasjonen på, men panikken hadde tatt henne helt. Følelsene som veltet over henne når hun var i nærheten av Edward var så mye mer enn en liten uskyldig flørt. Han var den sjelevennen hun hadde lett etter, men han var bare en guttunge! Hun sukker, lener seg over rekkverket og ser ned i de frådende vannmassene. En del av henne ønsker intenst å finne han igjen og krype inn i armene hans, men fornuften sperrer det hele. Bella tar seg selv i nakken og tenker at et forhold mellom de to aldri ville kunnet bli akseptert. Med gru kan hun forestille seg sladrepressen velte seg i aspekter rundt aldersforskjellen. Du er den eldste her Bella, du å ta ansvar, sier hun strengt til seg selv. Hun vet ingen annen råd enn å holde seg vekk fra han.

Bella føler hun har kommet til en beslutning og går inn igjen. Hun har bestemt seg får å gå rett på lugaren, men før hun vet ordet av det står hun innenfor døren i lokalet der showet skal holdes. De er godt i gang og hun ser Jessica akkurat takke for applausen og gå av. Hjertet gjør et lite ufrivillig hopp når Edward kommer på, han smiler til publikum og begynner å synge. Bella kjenner raskt igjen tonene til James Blunt's You're beautiful.

Edward synger uten innlevelse, føler han selv, det går på ren rutine. Han titter ut over publikum og plutselig borte ved døren ser han henne. Med ett får ordene i sangen mening, han synger til henne:

_You're beautiful, you're beautiful_

_You're beautiful it's true_

_I saw your face, in a crowded place_

_And I don't know what to do_

'_Cause I'll never be with you_

…_It's time to face the truth, I will never be with you…._

Edward ser ned et øyeblikk, og når han hever hodet igjen er hun borte.

**Jessica og Jasper sliter showet igjennom. De har vært bortskjemte med at Edward har båret forestillingen for dem, men i dag virker han både sliten og ukonsentrert, og de må redde han inn ved flere anledninger.**


	3. Kapittel 3: Tanker om tid

**Tanker om tid**

Edward ser ut på regnet og landskapet som flyr forbi. Han hviler hodet mot togvinduet, glasset kjennes kaldt mot tinningen. Trettheten svir som sand i øynene, men han får ikke sove. Jasper og Edward er på vei til Trondheim der de skal holde konsert både samme kveld og dagen etter. Jasper har dukket ned i en bok, og Edward er glad til, han er definitivt ikke i pratehumør. Tre dager har gått siden studentcruiset, og ikke et ord fra Bella. Han har sendt henne et par meldinger, men det har ikke kommet noen svar. Fremdeles forstår han ikke hva som skjedde den kvelden, og han forstår ikke det tomheten han føler når hun ikke er der. To ganger hadde de truffet hverandre, to intense møter. To møter som hadde satt så dype spor i han. Ingen andre hadde fått han til å føle noe lignende. Han vet at hun også følte noe, han hadde lest det i øynene hennes, men han vet ikke hva.

Toget stanser, "Det blir en 15 min stopp i påvente av møtende tog". "Jeg strekker litt på bena jeg!" Jasper reiser seg. Edward ser likegyldig etter han og fisker fram mobilen. En stund sitter han bare med den i hånden, før han trekker pusten dypt, finner fram nummeret og ringer. Hun tar den etter to ring. Han vet plutselig ikke lenger hva han skal si "Bella, jeg, eh...hvorfor svarer du ikke på meldingene mine?" "Edward, du må la meg være i fred!" Stemmen hennes høres trist ut, det gir han nytt mot. "Hvorfor? Det høres ikke ut som du mener det!" "Edward, vær så snill..." "Nei!" Han må konsentrere seg for ikke å høres ut som en sutrete unge. "Jeg vet at det var noe spesielt mellom oss! Noe som var alt for bra til bare å kaste det bort. Kan vi ikke møtes for å snakke i alle fall når jeg får litt fri?" Bella svarer ikke med en gang og han fatter et lite håp om at hun skal gå med på å møte han.

Bella sitter på kontoret sitt. For 100. gang forsøker hun å lese gjennom utkastet hun har fått presentert. Sjefen har vært helt oppgitt over henne de siste dagene. Konsentrasjonen har vært lik null. Tankene har vært helt andre steder. SMS'ene fra Edward hjelper ikke. Hun har forsøkt å si til seg selv at det eneste rette er å kutte kontakten med han helt. Hun ble vettskremt av følelsene som dukket opp i henne. Det hadde vært vondt å se den såre forvirringen i øynene hans, men hadde ikke gått hadde hun ikke klart å holde igjen, hun hadde gått langt nok som hun gjorde.

"..and I don't know what to do, 'cause I'll never be with you..." Ordene hadde sneket seg inn i underbevisstheten hennes. Hun hadde trodd han ikke kunne se henne i mengden, men ved de ordene hadde øynene hans låst seg fast i hennes. Hun hadde forlatt stedet så fort han så ned. "...but it's time to face the truth, I will never be with you..." Bella kjenner tårene presse på. Da ringer han...

Hun hører den nesten desperate undertonen i stemmen hans, kjenner den igjen på sin egen desperasjon, den hun febrilsk forsøker å undertrykke. Bella hører hva han sier, hører, og kjenner klumpen i magen vokse til hun nesten ikke får puste, helt til hun ikke orker mer. Hun må møte han, bare en gang til, for å få klarhet i alt som skjer inni henne. "OK", hun sukker "Greit vi kan treffes. Når er du ledig?"

Edward skulle gjerne truffet henne med en gang, men innser at det først er mulig om en uke. Han har konsert i kveld og i morgen, tv-aksjonen og nytt studentcruise neste uke. "Torsdag?" foreslår han "kl 1700 på Herr Nilsen?" "Greit." Han hører hun rasler med papirer og regner med at hun skriver ned avtalen. "Bella?" Etter en liten stillhet svarer hun , "Ja". "Jeg savner deg!" Hun legger på. Han vet ikke hvorfor han sa det, det bare glapp ut av han.

Bella blir sittende en stund med telefonen i hånden etter å ha lagt på, fragmenter av den tunge klumpen i magen sliter seg løs og omdannes til sommerfugler som lyMike flasker rundt. Resten av arbeidsdagen går som en lek, hun er plutselig full av energi. Mike sender henne både et og to granskende blikk, men sier ikke noe. Bella vet at han har vært ute med Jessica nesten hver kveld siden studentcruiset. Kanskje han har møtt en han kan binde seg til denne gangen?

Edward er i atskillig bedre humør når Jasper kommer tilbake. "Jasså? Ferdig med å deppe?" Jasper flirer. "Du er populær ser jeg!" Han kaster siste nummer av Se & Hør i fanget på Edward. På forsiden står et bilde fra studentcruiset. Overskriften lyder "Damene faller som fluer! Vill natt for Idol-Edward!" Han banner lavt, kan vagt erindre at han har blitt bedt om å stille opp på et bilde med en eller annen jente, han har verken møtt henne før eller siden. Bildet var nå smurt ut over hele bladets forside. Han blar videre og finner et par litt kornete bilder av seg selv og Bella. Først hånd i hånd på vei til baren, så hun på fanget hans. Heldigvis har de ikke klart å identifisere henne, hun beskrives som en ukjent brunette som han skal ha forlystet seg med tidlig på kvelden. Det er også en del bilder av han sammen med Lauren og Jessica faktisk er ikke engang alle bildene tatt den aktuelle kvelden bladet liksom skriver om. Hva kommer egentlig Bella til å tro om dette? Edward sukker tungt.

"Ikke gidd å bry deg om det der, da, det er jo rett og slett for dumt!" Jasper dulter borti armen hans. Edward sukker igjen og ser ned på hendene sine. Jasper har lyst til å spørre han hva som er i veien, det er ikke gøy å se kompisen slik, tidligere har de snakket om alt, men det er tydelig at det er ting om dagen Edward føler han må slite med alene. Jasper klare liksom ikke å finne den rette innfallvinkelen til å ta opp saken heller. Før han rekker å tenke lenger kommer Edward han i forkjøpet, og sier med trett stemme "Jeg blir bare så lei av alle løgnhistoriene. Klarer ikke å la være å bry meg heller. Jeg sover nesten ikke om natten lenger." Han løfter blikket og møter øynene til Jasper. "Vet ikke om jeg er sliten fordi jeg holder på å bli syk, eller om jeg holder på å bli syk fordi jeg er sliten" Jasper ser ut som et spørsmålstegn "What?" Han forstår ikke hva kompisen mener. Edward trekker på skuldrene "Jeg trenger en pause!" Jasper hever brynene "Ja, for det har du tid til nå, liksom!"

De blir sittende i taushet en stund. Edward har vendt blikket ut av vinduet igjen. "Kan du ikke fortelle meg hva som egentlig er problemet, Ed?" Jasper hopper ut i det. Barndomsvennen snur seg mot han, han har tårer i øynene. "Jeg vet ikke, Jasper, jeg vet ikke hva som egentlig er problemet! Jeg er helt ferdig, både mentalt og fysisk, ingen ting henger liksom sammen lenger. Kanskje det har gått i ett for lenge, jeg har aldri tatt meg tid til å stoppe opp og lytte til signalene fra min egen kropp eller mitt eget hode. Når jeg møtte Bella var det plutselig som å våkne, hun var så virkelig, det var som jeg stoppet opp og så meg rundt for første gang på veldig lenge, så meg selv utenfra på en måte. Jeg vet at jeg bare har truffet henne to ganger, men det skjedde noe allerede første gang jeg så inn i øynene hennes..." Han stopper for å trekke pusten og Jasper benytter sjansen "Jeg var ikke klar over at det var så ille, har jo sett at du ikke har vært helt på topp i det siste, men du presterer jo alltid på scenen, sant, så jeg har ikke tenkt mer over det... Hvorfor tar du ikke kontakt med hun der Bella, da?" Edward skjelver lett i stemmen når han fortsetter "Jeg ble plutselig veldig klar over at det er så mange andre ting her i livet som er viktige, tenk om hun er den jeg har ventet på hele livet, men jeg vet ikke hva hun vil, hun stakk jo bare... Har snakket med henne kun en gang siden da, tidligere mens du var ute en tur. Vi skal møtes når jeg får litt fri, men jeg vet ikke hva hun vil snakke om. Hun ba meg la henne i fred, men...jeg klarer det ikke, jeg må i alle fall være sikker på at hun ikke føler det samme!"Han ser at Jasper gjerne vil snakke mer, men orker ikke, lukker øynene og synker tilbake i setet. Hodet verker og han er andpusten etter utblåsningen, til slutt sovner han. Jasper slipper ikke vennen med øynene, det er som han først nå ser hvor forandret han har blitt, hvor sliten han egentlig ser ut. Han tar jakken til Edward og brer den over han. Edward sover urolig og drømmer usammenhengende, forvirrende drømmer der Bella hele tiden forsvinner for han. Hver gang han nesten når henne, glir hun unna.

Bella sitter i kantinen og leser Se & Hør. Mike har vært så vennlig å gi henne bladet. Nå sitter han med et lite flir og følger reaksjonen hennes. Hun kan ikke for det, men å se Edward sammen med andre jenter får det til stikke av sjalusi i henne. Det ser ikke akkurat ut som han hadde kjedet seg etter at hun la seg. Det er nesten som Mike må ha lest tankene hennes, for han sier "Jessica sier at du ikke skal tro alt det du leser. Det er stort sett piss fra ende til annen. Edward gikk faktisk og la seg etter showet, han var ikke i verken form eller humør til noe annet." Bella ser skeptisk på han "Jaha…" Mike trekker på skuldrene "Du tror jo hva du vil, men jeg var jo faktisk der sammen med Jessica og kan bekrefte at det stemmer altså." Bella vet ikke helt hva hun skal tro, men slår seg til ro med at Mike ikke har noe som helst å vinne med å lyve for henne. Heldigvis har det i alle fall ikke klart å identifisere meg, tenker hun lettet, og bildene er såpass dårlige at hun ikke tror det skal bli noe problem heller.

En stund senere, mens hun går tur med Robbie i parken, lar hun tankene vandre fritt. Hun kan med gru forestille seg overskriftene som ville komme om de to ble et par, hvordan jorunalistene ville komme til å fråtse i aldersforskjellen. Et liv i offentlighet….hun vet ikke om hun orker det. Strengt minner hun seg selv på at hun kun skal treffe han en siste gang for å få klarhet i situasjonen mellom dem. En plutselig tristhet kommer over henne: Hvorfor skal noe som føles så riktig, kunne bli så galt?

"Kom igjen, da!" Jasper snur seg utålmodig mot Edward som subber langsomt etter han. Kroppen er tung og motvillig etter søvnen og hodepinen truer med å sprenge hodet hans hver gang han flytter blikket. "Hva stresser du med?" Svarer han mutt. Jasper himler med øynene, men sier ikke noe mer. De får tak i en taxi og kommer seg til hotellet. Showarrangøren venter i resepsjonen, vil ha dem med ut på et par øl før konserten. Edward ser bedende på Jasper og rister på hodet. Heldigvis tar han hintet. "Ellers takk, tror vi skal komme oss litt etter tog turen. Kan vi ikke ha det til gode til i morgen?" Arrangøren nikker forståelsesfullt, og før de går har de avklart med en bil som skal hente dem og kjøre dem til konserten.

"Takk" mumler Edward i heisen opp. Jasper setter øynene i han "Seriøst Edward, klarer du å gjennomføre noe som helst i kveld? Ser ut som du skal gå opp i liminga når som helst." Han høres oppriktig bekymret ut. Edward hever blikket og ser på han med øyne som ikke akkurat gjør Jasper noe sikrere på at han skal klare det. Med en grimase sier han "Må jo bare fikse det. Skal klare meg gjennom disse to konsertene, tv-aksjonen og studentcruiset til uka, så har jeg nesten to uker fri. Håper det er nok til å få tilbake overskuddet, for da er det promoturnee." Han sukker. Jasper ser tvilende på han "Gå i alle fall å slapp av et par timer nå før vi skal på!"

Edward kaster fra seg bagen i en av stolene, men kommer på at han kanskje bør henge opp noe av det han har med seg. Han finner et par hengere og banner når han ser tilstanden til den ene skjorta. Stryke er det siste han har lyst til, han henger de opp med sukk, det får bli som det blir. På badet finner han fram to paracet og svelger de. Han legger seg på sengen og forsøker å slappe av, gradvis merker han at hodepinen slipper taket. To timer senere våkner han av at mobilen ringer. "Formen bedre, eller?" Jasper høres litt engstelig ut. Edward forsøker å berolige både han og seg selv, "Jo da, det er bedre, det går nok fint!" Han bretter teppet til side og grøsser, lettet merker han at hodet i alle fall er mye bedre. På vei ned i bilen blir Edward nesten irritert av Jasper granskende og bekymrede blikk. "Slapp av Jasper! Jeg har ikke tenkt å svime av eller noe!" Jasper trekker på skuldrene, men ser ikke overbevist ut.

Lydprøvene blir en prøvelse. Edward merker at han er ukonsentrert og irritabel, og kanskje smitter det over på resten av gjengen. Når bandet bommer helt på introen til en av låtene, klikker det nesten for han. Jasper gjør sitt beste for å roe gemyttene. Edward forsvinner bakcstage og overlater alt til han. "Beklager altså! Han er ikke helt i slag om dagen!" Jasper ser ille berørt ut. Han får med seg hvordan musikerne tisker og hvisker seg i mellom. Frustrert går han etter kompisen "Hva faen er problemet ditt!" Edward ser bare opp på han med trette øyne "Vær så snill å ikke skrik." Jasper roer seg en smule, "Seriøst, Edward!" Han rister på hodet.

"Klar?" Jasper nikker. De løper ut på scenen til ellevill jubel fra tenåringsjentene. Under konserten er det tydelig at Edward sliter, og Jasper må flere ganger trå til skikkelig på refrenget eller de høye partiene for å dekke opp. Publikum virker ikke som de merker stort. Etter konserten er det meningen at de skal møte til autografskriving, men backstage etter siste låt er det tydelig at Edward ikke orker mer. Han kommer av scenen etter siste sang, og fortsetter bare rett forbi Jasper og ut på toalettet der han brekker seg kraftig gjentatte ganger. Skjelvende reiser han seg. "Edward?" Jasper banker på døra. "Kommer!" Edward forsøker å høres mer opplagt ut enn han er. Det tar kompisen ganske nøyaktig et halvt sekund å oppfatte situasjonen. Et blikk på Edward er nok. "Du drar tilbake til hotellet og legger deg!" Edward forsøker å protestere, men argumentene til Jasper er gode nok "Skal vi ha minste håp om å gjennomføre konserten i morgen uten å ta livet av deg, eller hverandre for den saks skyld, så drar du nå! Folk skjønner det!" Edward trekker tvilende på skuldrene. Han nikker "OK". Jasper forsikrer at han skal forsøke å stikke innom en gang litt senere på kvelden.


	4. Kapittel 4: Alene

**Alene**

Edward blir geleidet ut bakveien ti en ventende bil, mens Jasper går ut igjen til den ventende folkemengden. Han ser forventningen i øynene på tenåringsjentene og må innrømme for seg selv at de er vondt å vite at de aller fleste av dem er her for å se Edward. Det bekrefter også suset av skuffelse som går gjennom mengden når han forteller at Edward er syk og ikke har mulighet til å møte dem som avtalt. I et forsøk på å blidgjøre dem litt tar han fram gitaren, setter seg på scenekanten og synger et par sanger for dem, før han villig vekk stiller opp på både autografskriving og fotografering.

Edward ser seg om på hotellrommet. Han skrur på tv'en og setter seg tungt i sofaen. Filmen Sliding Doors går på den ene filmkanalen, og det vakre ansiktet til Gwyneth Paltrow fyller skjermen. Edward lukker øynene og ser for seg et helt annet ansikt.

Han våkner brått av telefonen, filmen er slutt, han må ha sovnet. Kroppen er stiv etter å ha sovet sittende. Det er Jasper "Hei! Går det bra eller? Sov du?" Edward forsøker å klarne stemmen "Tror det, sovna på sofaen." Jasper fortsetter "Orker du være med ut å spise, eller? Tenkte jeg skulle spørre i alle fall." Edward strekker på seg, hele kroppen verker influensalignenede, og det kjennes ut som noen har stappet hodet hans fullt av bomull. "Tror jeg blir her. Jeg bestiller bare noe opp hit til rommet, så legger jeg meg. Kjenner dere, det blir nok mer enn bare en middag, og en tur på byen nå tror jeg hadde tatt livet av meg, bokstavelig talt." Han forsøker seg med en liten latter. Jasper ser tydeligvis ikke det komiske i det og høres nesten litt sur "Da så! Skal ikke plage hans kongelige høyhet mer i så tilfelle!" Han slenger på røret. Edward blir sittende å se forundret på telefonrøret, hva i all verden gikk det av han?

Edward løfter telefonrøret igjen og slår nummeret til roomservie. Han bestiller en pizza, selv om han egentlig ikke er særlig sulten. Kort tid etter banker det på døra, og en hotellansatt kommer inn med pizzaesken. Edward bærer den bort på bordet og åpner den. Matosen får han til å brekke seg. Raskt setter han lokket på igjen. Blir sittende å konsentrere seg om å puste rolig. Oppgitt reiser han seg, kan like gjerne gå til sengs. Edward kryper sammen i sengen og trekker teppet tett rundt seg. Det er lenge siden han har følt seg så alene. Han får bare ikke Bella ut av hodet. Frykten nager han, en underlig følelse av frykt for å miste noe han strengt tatt ikke vet om han har. Omsider faller han i en urolig søvn, han veksler mellom å fryse så han hakker tenner, og svette så han nesten renner bort.

Neste morgen er han helt utslitt. Influensaen har slått til med full styrke. Han løfter hodet fra puta, men legger seg straks ned igjen. Han titter på klokka, halv ni. Det banker på døra. Med en kraftanstrengelse kommer han seg ut av senga. "Hvem er det?" Edward har absolutt ikke lyst til å snakke med noen, halsen er tykk og hvert ord gjør vondt. "Ed?" Jasper kjenner ikke igjen stemmen innenfor, tror et øyeblikk at han har gått feil, men så åpner Edward døra. Synet av kompisen forteller han at kveldens konsert nok kan bli en vanskelig affære. "Skal du komme inn, eller? Jeg fryser?" Edward låter trøtt. Jasper kommer inn, og Edward vender tilbake til sengen sengen og trekker over seg teppet igjen. "Skulle egentlig bare se hvordan du hadde det…." Jasper nøler "…du orker ikke noen konsert i kveld, sant? Her er forresten avisene med anmeldelsene fra i går, har ikke lest dem selv." Edward ser uinteressert på Jasper. "Har de ikke sagt det til deg? Jeg ga beskjed til arrangøren i går kveld mens dere var ute og spiste. Jeg merket hvilken vei det gikk. De vurderer å kjøre showet allikevel med deg, og hente inn en eller annen lokal helt." Det som skremmer Jasper mest er ikke at Edward tydelig er dårlig, det kan jo skje, men den totale mangel av interesse han viser. Han som alltid har stått på 110% minst. Nå er stemmen flat og øynene trøtte. Jasper frykter innerst inne at det er litt mer enn bare influensaen som plager han, at kompisen er i ferd med å gå på en skikkelig smell.

Bella kaster fra seg avisene på kjøkkenbordet før hun går ut i gangen igjen og tar av seg yttertøyet. Robbie rister seg og ser bedende på henne. "Ja da, du skal få godbiten din. Flink gutt!" Hun stryker over det mørke hodet, og hunden logrer til henne og løper i forveien inn på kjøkkenet. "Sitt fint, da!" Robbie adlyder umiddelbart. De har vært på sin faste helgetur, uansett vær er de ute på en skikkelig langtur hver helg tidlig om morgenen. Bella har brukt tiden på å tenke. Edward har satt seg fast i hodet hennes. Hun vet fremdeles ikke hva som kommer til å bli resultatet av møtet de har avtalt. Ikke vet hun hva han føler heller, hun kan bare gjette. I det ene øyeblikket er hun helt sikker, og fast bestemt på at hun må kutte kontakten med han helt, i det andre vakler hun mot at de må da kunne gi det en sjanse. Nei, skjerp deg, Bella, det kan aldri bli dere, sier hun bestemt til seg selv.

Hun setter over vannkokeren og titter ned på den store hunden som fornøyd ligger og gnager på et bein. Bella skjenker en kopp te og setter seg ned ved kjøkkenbordet, kjenner varmen vende tilbake til de frosne fingrene når hun legger hendene rundt koppen. Ikke helt de store tingene som har skjedd i verden i det siste, registrerer hun tørt i det hun åpner avisen, skikkelig agurknytt egentlig. Hun blar bakover, kommer til Rampelysseksjonen, mister nesten koppen i bordet. Overskriften springer henne i øynene, tykk og svart:

"For stor for sitt eget ego? – Har berømmelsen gått Edward Cullen til hodet?"

Bildet under viser Jasper og Edward fra konserten kvelden før. Et mindre bilde viser Edward som rømmer inn i en ventende bil. Bella rister på hodet, skummer gjennom teksten videre:

"_Gårsdagens konsert var en selsom opplevelse, en artist tydelig ute av balanse brukte de siste lydprøvene til å skjelle ut bandet sitt på det groveste. Konserten viste også tydelige mangler ved Cullens vokalprestasjoner, og selv ikke dyktig backing fra Jasper Whitlock kunne redde inntrykket. Imidlertid skal det sies at de frammøtte tenåringsjentene tilsynelatende ikke merket stort. Denne gruppen er vel heller ikke kjent for å ha verken den beste musikksmaken eller være de mest trofaste fansene når alt kommer til alt. _

_Fra arrangørens side var det lagt opp til signering og fotografering etter konserten, men de frammøtte ble skuffet da det viste seg at kun Whitlock stilte opp til dette. Det kan se ut som Cullens selvgodhet har nådd nye høyder, virker som han synes seg for god til å møte fansen. Riktignok ble det fra arrangørens side hevdet at Cullen var syk, men det luktet veldig av en nødløgn._

_Kveldens konsert kan bli en interessant affære, da skal de to guttene underholde et publikum som alle er over de heftigste tenårene og ergo er atskillig mer kravstore. Undertegnede er redd for at radarparet Cullen/Whitlock kommer til "gå skikkelig på tryne"._

Dette stemmer ikke, sier Bella til seg selv. Edward er da ikke slik, stakkar tenk om han er syk. Resten av artikkelen fortsetter i samme stilen. Journalisten er virkelig ikke nådig. Nederst på siden er det innfelt en liten notis:

"_På grunn av sykdom har arrangøren måttet endre programmet for kveldens konsert noe. Edward Cullen kommer ikke til å opptre. I hans sted vil Jasper Whitlock få selskap av de to tidligere lokale idol-deltakerne Margareth Berge og Rebecca Philsen."_

Bellas første tanke er å ringe han. Høre om han har det bra, hun har forstått på det han har fortalt henne at han virkelig bryr seg om hva folk tror om han utad. Hun blir sittende med mobilen i hånden en god stund, klarer ikke å bestemme seg for hva hun skal gjøre. Til slutt sender hun en sms:

"_Håper du har det bra! Ikke bry deg om hva de skriver i avisene! Klem fra Bella"_

Hun forter seg å sende den før hun får alt for kalde føtter. Det går 30 minutter uten at hun får noe svar. Bella vet ikke hvorfor, men hun blir engstelig når han ikke svarer. De gangen hun har sendt han en sms har han svart med det samme. Hun forsøker å berolige seg selv med at han sikkert er opptatt, men når det har gått en time siden hun sendte den, orker hun ikke vente lenger. Løfter telefonen og ringer. Først tror hun at han ikke kommer til å ta den, det ringer og ringer, men akkurat i det hun er holder på å gi opp hører hun en hes og trøtt stemme i andre enden.

"Hallo?" Bella kommer på at hun har ringt fra privatnummeret sitt og ikke mobilen, og at han derfor ikke ser hvem det er. "Hei Edward, det er meg, Bella. Jeg, eh….ville bare høre hvordan du hadde det?" "Bella!" Hun hører hvordan stemmen hans livner til. "Jeg leste avisen i dag." fortsetter hun. "Åh…" Han høres lei seg ut og Bella misforstår. "Seriøst, det er vel ingen som går på det sprøytet der!" Hun høres sikrere ut enn hun føler seg. "Hva står i avisen?" Stemmen hans er rolig, men hun aner en nervøs undertone. "Oj…" Bella blir taus et øyeblikk, "Trodde du hadde lest det." Hun banner for seg selv, fint Bella, gi han en ting til å bekymre seg over. "Nei, har ikke lest det, vet litt…" Hun hører at han legger fra seg telefonen og rasler med noen papirer, han har tydeligvis funnet fram avisen og leser. Det blir helt stille. Bella holder pusten og trykker røret nærmere øret. "Edward?"

Han hører stemmen hennes langt borte. Fortvilet ser han ned i avisen, bokstavene blinker og hopper rundt på papiret. Journalisten kunne like gjerne gitt han en knyttneve rett i magen, han får ikke puste, kjenner at han får tårer i øynene. Han orker bare ikke mer av dette, ikke nå, synker sammen på gulvet. Lyden av stemmen hennes når igjennom til han. Bella! Hun er den eneste som kan redde han. Han klamrer seg til stemmen hennes som det var en livbøye. Engstelsen hennes er tydelig nå. "Edward, er du der?"

Bella blir redd når han ikke kommer tilbake til telefonen. Hun gjentar navnet hans, synes hun kan høre noen bevege seg. Det er nesten så hun vurdere å få tak i Jasper for å få han til å gå inn til Edward, men da hører hun plutselig at noen løfter telefonrøret igjen. Bella hører et snufs i andre enden, biter seg i leppen. "Edward, går det greit med deg?" Stemmen hans er lav når han svarer, "Nei, egentlig ikke." Han snakker langsomt virker nesten sløvet når han fortsetter. "Jeg vet ikke om jeg orker det her lenger, jeg." Hun blir skremt av tonen i stemmen hans. "Edward, du vet du kan snakke med meg, ikke sant?" Bella forsøker å trenge inn til han. "Jeg tror jeg skal legge meg igjen, takk for at du ringte…." Han legger på før hun får sagt noe mer. Følelsene som fyller henne er annerledes enn alt annet hun har opplevd. De er så sterke at de skremmer henne, hun klarer ikke å sette ord på dem. Vet bare at hun så gjerne skulle vært der for han. Hadde hun hatt den journalisten foran seg nå, tror hun at hun faktisk kunne drept han med bare hendene. Hun reiser seg, tar avisen, krøller den sammen og hiver den i peisen. På en måte føles det som en liten hevn å se flammene sluke den.

Edward ser på telefonen, den sklir ut av hånden hans og ned på avisen. Han trodde Bella kunne redde han fra det tomrommet han befinner seg i, men nå vet han ikke lenger, han vet ingen ting lenger. Det er kaldt på gulvet, og han fryser, men han har ikke krefter til å reise seg. Edward gjemmer ansiktet i hendene. Tårene begynner bare å renne ukontrollert, han orker ikke holde gråten tilbake.


	5. Kapittel 5: Ventetid

**Ventetid**

Bellas tanker vender tilbake til Edward; det går opp for henne at stemmen hans hadde vitnet om at han slet med ting som nok var mye tyngre å håndtere enn bare en influensa. Han burde ikke være alene. Jasper, hun må finne telefonnummeret hans, kom på at etternavnet hans hadde stått i avisen som nå var forvandlet til aske. Faen! Robbie løfter på hodet og ser på henne, hun forstår at hun har sagt det høyt. Det går plutselig et lys opp for henne, Jessica! Hun har garantert nummeret til Jasper. Bella slår nummeret til Mike, mens hun kaster et blikk på klokka på microen, 1030, får bare håpe de har stått opp. Mike svarer omsider, "Bella, hva i all verden vil du så tidlig!" Hun biter i seg det irriterte svaret hun hadde tenkt å komme med og spør isteden ette Jessica. På nølingen til Mike forstår hun at hun er der. "Kan du være snill å spørre henne om hun har nummeret til Jasper sin mobil?" "Hvorfor i all verden skal du ha det nummeret?" Mike høres omtrent like mistenksom ut som en forsmådd ektemann, kanskje aner han den anspente undertonen i stemmen hennes. "Drit i det da, har hun det eller ikke?" Bella tripper utålmodig. "Ok, slapp av litt da! Har du noe å skrive med?" Mike leser tallene. Han skal til å begynne å fortelle om festen de hadde vært på kvelden før, men Bella bare kaster ut et "Takk!" og legger på før han rekker på begynne.

Hun slår nummeret til Jasper og biter frenetisk i neglene på den ene hånden mens hun venter på svar. Faen! Telefonsvarer; hun legger igjen navn og nummer og ber han ringe henne opp så fort han bare kan. Hun har også bare så vide rukket å legge telefonen fra seg før han ringe opp igjen. "Hei der er Jasper!" Bella hører knapt hva han sier på grunn av all bakgrunnsstøyen. Han høres forundret ut, hadde vel kanskje ikke ventet noen telefon fra henne, akkurat. "Beklager at jeg må plage deg, men det gjelder Edward." Hun føler at hun må hyle for å overdøve levenet i bakgrunnen. "Vent litt, jeg skal bare gå ned i garderoben." Bella hører lyden av skritt og en dør som lukkes. "Nå er det litt lettere å snakke. Hva er det med Ed?" Jasper rynker pannen og får en ubehagelig følelse i magen. "Hmmm…" Hun har problem med å finne de rette ordene, vet ikke om hun rett og slett overreagerer, kanskje følelsene hennes spiller henne et puss. "Har du lest VG i dag?" Han tenker seg om, "Nei, jeg la avisene igjen hos Ed på hotellrommet hans, hvordan det? Men, du, vent litt, tror det var en som hadde en avis utenfor her…" Han legger fra seg telefonen.

Jasper småløper ut i konsertlokalet. "Er det noen som har dagens VG her?" Han må brøle for å overdøve lyden av bandet. En av lydmennene ser opp og nikker mot et bord like ved. Jasper røsker med seg avisen og forter seg tilbake til telefonen. "Har avisen her nå." "Les anmeldelsen av konserten deres." "Å faen!" Utbruddet kommer nesten umiddelbart, han tror ikke sine egne øyne. "Helvetes journalister! Det var jo ikke sånn!" Det går plutselig opp for han hvordan det må ha vært for Edward å lese dette. "Kan du ringe han? Jeg kjenner deg ikke, og egentlig vet jeg lite om hva om har skjedd eller ikke skjedd mellom dere, men du bryr deg tydeligvis om han, ellers hadde du ikke ringt meg nå…" Bella avbryter han, "Jeg _har_ snakket med han, men etter han leste det i avisen la han bare på. Jeg, eh…jeg er så bekymret for han, Jasper!" Det siste hadde hun strengt tatt ikke behøvd å legge til for det kom mer enn tydelig fram i tonen i stemmen hennes. Når han ikke sier noe fortsetter hun "Jeg har en følelse av at han har det forferdelig tungt nå." Jasper nikker for seg selv, skjønner hva hun mener. "Vet du, jeg drar tilbake til hotellet og sjekker hvordan han har det. Ringer deg etterpå, ok?" Bella puster letter ut, "Takk, Jasper. Edward har en god venn i deg."

Jasper går ut igjen til de andre. Leter med øynene etter en av arrangørene. Han finner en av dem han var ute og spiste middag med kvelden i forveien, Knut, om han ikke husker feil, ved pulten til lydmannen. "Jeg må tilbake til hotellet en tur, det haster litt liksom, men jeg har jo ikke noen bil eller noe her." Han slår ut med armene. Knut snur seg mot han, "Du kan bare ta min bil, men du må være tilbake til kl 1800 senest. Trenger jeg den før det så ringer jeg deg bare." Jasper tar i mot nøklene og er glad for at han ikke får noen spørsmål om hva det er som haster sånn. Knut gir han en kjapp veiforklaring. Med en gang han har satt seg i bilen forsøker han å ringe Edward, først på mobilen så på telefonen på rommet, ingen svarer.

Han puster lettet ut når han finner en parkeringsplass rett utenfor inngangen til hotellet. Jasper haster inn i resepsjonen, halvveis mot heisen kommer han på at han kanskje burde få med en ekstra nøkkel til rommet, han vet jo ikke om Edward vil slippe han inn. Damen bak disken smiler blidt til han og forsøker å gi han nøkkelen til rommet hans. Jasper rister på hodet. "Eh, er det noen mulighet for at jeg kan få en ekstra nøkkel til rom nummer 317?" Hun ser skeptisk på han. "Det er rommet til Edward Cullen, kompisen min, altså." Litt tvilende gir hun han nøkkelen, han takker pent og småløper bort mot heisen. Jasper blir stående å småtrippe mens han venter på at døren skal åpne seg. Heisen opp tar bare noen få minutter og snart står han foran døra til Edward sitt rom. Han trekker pusten dypt, banker på, og håper i det lengste at kompisen skal åpne. Håpet synker i Jasper, han banker på en gang til, "Ed? Lukk opp!" Når heller ikke dette nytter, tar han fram nøkkelkortet og setter det i låsen. Han trykker ned dørhåndtaket og skyver opp døra, den slår igjen bak han. Da ser han Edward som ligger i en haug på gulvet. "Edward!" Jasper løper bort og kaster seg på knærne ved siden av han. Edward reagerer ikke på stemmen hans, men når Jasper legger hånden på skulderen hans kjenner han at skjelver. Jasper ser den oppslåtte avisen på gulvet og rister på hodet. "Edward, seriøst, ikke ta det så tungt! Det er vel ingen som tror på det tullet der!" Edward hikster, han sier ingenting, men reagerer i alle fall og setter seg opp. Ansiktet er vendt bort. Jasper ser på kompisen og svelger tungt, han føler seg helt hjelpeløs, vil så gjerne hjelpe Edward, men vet ikke hvordan. Han har aldri sett han slik tidligere.

Jasper legger armene rundt han, forsøker å trøste han som et lite barn, "Edward, da, ikke bry deg om det!" Responsen lar ikke vente på seg. Edward river seg løs og kommer seg vaklende på bena. "Du vet faen meg ikke hva du snakker om!" stemmen er halvkvalt og hes. Han synker sammen på sengekanten, og gråten kommer på ny. Jasper blir fortvilet over desperasjonen i hulkene. "Sorry, Ed! Jeg mente det ikke sånn!" Han reiser seg og setter seg ved siden av Edward på sengekanten, legger armen rundt skuldrene hans. Edward forsøker å trekke seg unna, men Jasper holder han fast. "Hør her! Du er dårlig, Edward, og helt utslitt, det er ikke noe rart at virker helt håpløst akkurat nå." Edward slutter å stritte i mot, sitter bare sammensunket, "Jeg vil hjem!" stemmen er lav, knapt hørbar. Han snur seg, og øynene som møter Jasper' er som to sorte hull, opphovnede av gråt. Jasper grøsser, han kjenner han ikke igjen.

"Jeg vil hjem!" Edward gjentar det, stemmen er litt klarere. Han orker ikke tenke, det er tomt og svart inni han, han må bare vekk.

"Orker du det da?" Jasper ser tvilende på han. Ser hvordan han skjelver og hvordan feberrøde roser setter farge i det ellers bleke ansiktet. Han klarer jo knapt å holde seg oppreist. Edward svarer ikke, forsøker bare å samle sammen tøyet sitt i bagen. Jasper ser tankefullt på, han kan ikke sende Edward alene hjem til en tom leilighet i den tilstanden han er i. Plutselig får han en ide. "Jeg skal se hva jeg kan fikse, men jeg må ta et par telefoner, OK?" Han vet ikke om Edward hører han en gang, men går ut på gangen for å ringe. Først ringer han til Værnes, flyplassen utenfor Trondheim. Han titter på klokka, 1145, og får to billetter med flyet til Oslo kl 1300, med retur til seg selv på første mulige avgang nordover igjen.

Bella har tråkket hvileløst rundt i leiligheten siden hun snakket med Jasper, hele tide med telefonen i hånden klar til å svare. Hun har ikke klart å sitte stille mer enn noen minutter av gangen. Robbie blir helt stresset av henne, han springer og småhopper ved siden av. Når telefonen til slutt ringer hopper hun høyt og holder på å miste den i gulvet. Hun fanger den akkurat i siste liten, ser at det er Jasper og svarer; "Hallo! Har du vært hos han?" "Jeg er der nå, eller det vil si jeg står utenfor rommet hans. Han har det ikke bra, Bella!" Hun kniper øynene sammen, stakkars Edward…. Jasper fortsetter "Mellom oss så er jeg veldig bekymret for han. Alt han vil nå er å dra tilbake til Oslo, men jeg kan jo ikke sende han alene tilbake til en tom leilighet. Tror ikke han er i stand til å ta vare på seg selv i det hele tatt nå." Bella blir stille.

Jasper er redd for at han har skremt henne, eller at hun føler at han forsøker å lempe et problem i fanget hennes som strengt tatt ikke er hennes område. Stemmen hennes er usikker når hun omsider svarer; "Hva mener du, Jasper?" "Jeg vet ikke, egentlig, jeg har bestilt flybilletter til både meg og han nå kl 1300, men jeg må reiser opp igjen med neste fly…. Jeg tenkte først på å få tak i foreldrene hans, men de er i utlandet."

Før Bella får tenkt seg om har hun tilbudt seg å møte dem på Gardermoen og ta Edward med tilbake til sin leilighet. Hun angrer litt i det hun har foreslått det, men sagt er sagt. Jasper høres lettet ut "Mener du det? Vil du virkelig gjør det? Egentlig burde jeg vel gjøre det selv, men jeg har ikke samvittighet til å trekke meg fra de oppdragene vi har fremover, om det finnes en annen utvei." Bella tenker for seg selv, "vil og vil", høyt sier hun "Jeg skal bare fikse litt her hjemme, så kjører jeg oppover. Skal sørge for å være der når dere kommer." Jasper takker igjen og de legger på.

Jasper går inn igjen og finner Edward sittende i en stol mens han ser tomt ut i luften. Bagen står ferdig pakket ved føttene hans. "Jeg har bestilt flybilletter til klokken 1300, så vi må komme oss av gårde!" Edward snur hodet langsomt mot han, "Billetter?" Jasper nikker, "Ja, jeg følger deg." Han forventer halvt at Edward skal protestere, men det kommer ikke en lyd. De kommer seg ut i bilen, Jasper må nesten ta hånden til hans og leie han med seg, han virker helt viljeløs og apatisk. Edward har tatt på seg en caps og et par solbriller, og sitter sammenkrøpet i passajsersetet. Det ser ut som han fryser. Innimellom hoster han så det høres ut som han skal kveles. Jasper kaster mer enn et og annet bekymret blikk på han under turen.

Edward forsøker å krype inn i seg selv, han er kald tvers igjennom. Hver hosteri river nedover i brystet og sprenger oppover i hodet. Han registrerer at Jasper forsøker å snakke med han, men orker ikke svare, orker ikke tenke, orker ingen ting. Alt han ønsker er å komme hjem og i seng, da kan han trekke dyna over hodet og stenge hele verden ute.

På flyplassen fikser Jasper alt som skal fikses. Han får også gjort en avtale med de i handelingen at de skal slippe å gå ut den vanlige utgangen når de kommer til Gardermoen. Jasper trenger ikke forklare så mye, et blikk på Edward som står litt i bakgrunnen er nok. "Det kommer en dame og møter oss der, som skal ta han med videre. Hvordan skal hun finne oss?" Damen bak disken smiler beroligende til han "Det fikser vi, hva heter hun? Vi roper henne bare opp." "Bella…..eh….oj…!" Jasper kommer flau på at han ikke har den fjerneste anelse om hva hun heter til etternavn. Å spørre Edward har vel ikke noen hensikt det heller. "Vent litt, da'" sier Jasper rødmende. Han slår nummeret til Bella. "Eh, hva heter du til etternavn?" "Hva?" Hun er tydelig litt overrasket over spørsmålet, "Swan, hvordan det?" Jasper forklarer at hun vil bli ropt opp når de har landet, slik at Edward slipper å gå gjennom terminalens hovedutgang. Henvendt til damen bak disken igjen sier han "Swan, Bella Swan." De blir geleidet til utgangen og om bord på flyet som nesten er klart til å gå. Kabinbesetningen har vært greie å holde av de to fremste plassene til dem. Jasper må støtte Edward, flere ganger er det som bena holder på å svikte under han.

Bella sitter i bilen på veien til Gardermoen. Hun merker en lett skjelving i magen. Hva er det egentlig hun har begitt seg inn på? Irritert slår hun den ene hånden i rattet. Hun kunne jo ikke la han i stikken heller, men hun vet jo ikke engang hva som møter henne på Gardermoen. Kanskje Edward ikke har noe ønske om å treffe henne. Hun sukker. Nei! Jeg HAR ikke følelser for han, forsøker hun å overbevise seg selv. Jeg KAN ikke ha det. Det blir bare problemer ut av det, jeg er ikke forberedt på å ta den belastningen et slikt forhold vil være. Han er 21 år gammel for faen. Men, hvorfor er det da øynene hans hun ser hver gang hun lukker øynene….


	6. Kapittel 6: Midt i mellom ingenting

**Midt i mellom ingenting**

Jasper kaster et blikk på Edward i det flyhjulene tar bakken. Han har sittet helt stille uten annen lyd enn gjentatt hoste hele veien, Jasper lurer på om han har sovnet bak solbrillene. Forsiktig legger han hånden på armen hans. "Ed? Er du våken?" Edward nikker svakt. "Flyvertinnen skal la oss gå av før de slipper av resten, de tar oss ut en annen vei enn vanlig, så du skal slippe å gå så langt." Jasper snakker med lav stemme, "Orker du å gå i det hele tatt?" Nytt nikk fra Edward.

"Dette er en beskjed til Bella Swan, vennligst ta kontakt med informasjonsdesken til OSL snarest." Bella ser seg rundt og reiser seg. Hun har sittet på en kafé og ventet, og informasjonsskranken er selvfølgelig helt i andre enden av terminalen. Skjelvingen i magen har bare blitt sterkere, og hun merker at hun skjelver på hånden når hun løfter armen for å se på klokken. Endelig er hun framme, "Bella Swan, jeg ble ropt opp." Den OSL-ansatte bak disken, nikker til henne, "Et lite øyeblikk, bare" Han løfter telefonrøret "Bella Swan er her, kommer en av dere ut og henter henne?" Et snaut minutt senere står nok en OSL-ansatt foran henne, "Robert Nilsen. Bare bli med meg!" Han snur seg og går før hun rekker å presentere seg. Bella må nesten springe for å holde følge med han. De går igjennom flere dører som bare lar seg åpne med adgangskort. Til slutt kommer de til det Bella antar er vip-loungen. "Du kan vente her. Flyet landet akkurat." Bella ser ut av vinduet, tåka henger lavt over flykroppene der ute. Hun setter seg i en av sofaene.

Flyet stopper opp helt og Jasper ser flyvertinnen løfte fram Edwards bag. "Går det bra med han tror du?" Hun nikker mot Edward. Jasper trekker på skuldrene "Håper det!" Døren blir åpnet. "Dette er Robert Nilsen, han viser dere hvor dere skal gå." Jasper trekker Edward på bena, og med seg ut av flyet. OSL-fyren tar bagen over skulderen og går langsomt foran dem. Etter bare noen få meter låser han opp en sidedør som han vinker dem igjennom. "Er det langt, eller?" Jasper strever med å holde Edward på bena. "Neida, bare gjennom døren der borte, skal jeg hjelpe til?" Han stopper opp. "Er det ikke lenger så klarer vi det nok. Hjelp til litt da, Ed!" Sukker han. Det virker som Edward faktisk hører. I alle fall gjør han et forsøk på å holde seg noenlunde oppreist på egen hånd.

Bella hører at døren i andre enden av rommet går opp. Hun legger fra seg avisen hun har sittet og bladd i uten egentlig å få med seg noe, reiser seg og snur seg.

Døren går opp. Jasper ser Bella reise seg når hun hører de kommer. Han hadde nesten glemt hvordan hun så ut, i alle fall at hun var så pen. Hun ser liten og vever ut i slitte dongeribukser og en stor vinterjakke som henger løst rundt henne. Håret hennes står til alle kanter som hun har revet seg i det. De har nesten kommet helt bort til henne når Edward bråstopper og stivner. Jasper holder på å gå overende. "Hva gjør hun her?" Edward vakler og Jasper tar tak i han og får han ned på nærmeste sofa.

Bella hører hva han sier, hun kjenner hjertet synke i brystet. Hun ser at han knapt er i stand til stå på egne ben. Når han holder på å falle tar hun to skritt fram, men ser at Jasper har situasjonen under kontroll. Jasper setter seg på huk foran Edward og snakker lavt til han. Bella forstår at han nok ikke var informert om avtalen som var blitt gjort. Hun våger ikke gå bort til dem før Jasper vinker på henne.

Han reiser seg og tar henne i hånden "Takk for sist!" Hun nikker og ser raskt opp på han med de blåeste øynene han noen gang har sett, "I like måte!" Jasper forsøker å fange blikket hennes igjen, men øynene hennes har funnet Edward, og slipper han ikke. Robert pirker han på skulderen, "Om du skulle være med flyet opp igjen så må vi gå nå!" Jasper nikker. Han ser spørrende på Bella "Går det bra tror du?" Hun møter øynene hans igjen og nikker usikkert. Jasper bøyer seg ned mot Edward, legger en hånd på skulderen hans "Fort deg å bli bedre da, Ed! Jeg ringer deg senere, OK?" Han får ingen respons fra kameraten, og har ikke lyst til å gå fra han slik, men har ikke særlig valg. Uttrykket i Bellas øyne når hun ser på Edward er det han trøster seg med. Robert legger hånden på Bellas skulder. "Bare vent her så lenge, dere. Jeg kommer tilbake om en liten stund."

Edward hører Bellas stemme, han åpner øynene, men har problemer med å fokusere skikkelig. Hun flyter liksom ut alle veier og blir diffus som en figur fra en drøm. Han er så sliten. Edward hoster så han hikster etter pusten, det gjør vondt over alt og særlig i brystet. Smerten er det eneste han føler akkurat nå, det eneste som er virkelig.

Det skjærer i Bella når hun hører hvordan han hoster og kaster etter pusten. Hun setter seg ved siden av han og legger hånden sin over hans, klarer bare så vidt å holde tilbake trangen etter å legge armene rundt han. Heldigvis kommer OSL-Robert ganske snart tilbake; "Hvor har du parkert? Om jeg får nøklene dine skal jeg hente bilen ned til utgangen rett her nede." Bella reiser seg, finner nøklene i bukselommen og forklarer hvor bilen står. "Forresten, det er en sort Toyota Yaris!" Hun snur seg mot Edward igjen, OK, han vil eller orker tydeligvis ikke snakke. Han føles som en totalt fremmed, hva i all verden er det hun har begitt seg ut på?

I fellesskap får Bella og Robert stablet Edward ned trappen og ut i bilen. Den kalde luften som slår i mot dem utenfor terminalen stikker nedover i halsen og brystet på han, og han hoster til han brekker seg. Edward kjenner at tårene spretter. Solbrillene er i veien når han skal forsøke å tørke øynene med jakkeermet, han tar de av og mister de på gulvet. Orker ikke engang forsøke å plukke de opp igjen.

Bella setter seg inn i bilen, kaster et usikkert blikk bort på han. Registrerer at solbrillene er borte, men at han har lukket øynene og vendt ansiktet vekk fra henne. Motløsheten er i ferd med å ta helt overhånd. Hva i all verden skal hun gjøre med han? Han viser jo helt tydelig at han ikke vil ha noe med henne å gjøre. Bella biter tennene sammen, hun får gjøre det beste ut av det. Tross alt kommer jo Jasper nedover om et par dager, da kan de finne en annen løsning. Tausheten i bilen tilbake til Bella's leilighet er trykkende.

Hun parkerer bilen på gaten utenfor bygården. Det er som Edward våkner litt, han kremter, "Hva skal vi her?" Han snur seg og ser på henne. Bella biter seg i leppen og møter øynene hans, ser tydelige spor av at han har grått. Øynene er mørkere enn hun husker dem, og uttrykket i dem får tårene frem i hennes egne. Alle følelsene hun har gått med presser på med fornyet styrke. Forsiktig, som hun er redd for å bli avvist, legger hun igjen hånden over hans. Denne gangen reagerer han ved å flette fingrene sine inn i hennes. "Jeg bor her, " hun holder blikket hans mens hun snakker "du skjønner at du ikke kan være alene nå, ikke sant?" Edward trekker trett på skuldrene og lukker øynene. Bella har ikke lyst til å fjerne hånden sin fra hans, men de kan ikke bli sittende i bilen. Raskt går hun rundt, åpner døren for han og gir han hånden.

Edward forsøker å konsentrere seg om å holde seg oppreist. "Det er ikke heis her…" Bella rynker på nesen "…men, det er bare en trapp opp altså." Hun er i ferd med å trekke bagen hans ut av baksetet. "Det går nok, jeg…" resten av setningen forsvinner i et hosteanfall, han krøker seg sammen og holder på å falle. Bella slipper det hun har i hendene og springer over til han. Hun legger armene rundt han før hun får tenkt seg om. Edward lener seg tungt mot henne og puster anstrengt. Bella lukker øynene et øyeblikk, forskrekket over hvordan det å ha han så nær virker på henne. Han trekker seg litt tilbake, ser på henne med blanke, sløve øyne. Hun slipper han langsomt som hun er redd han skal falle sammen, forter seg bort til bilen lukker og låser, og slenger bagen over skulderen. Langsomt, langsomt kommer de seg opp trappen.

Bella stikker nøkkelen i låsen og åpner, Robbie kommer gledestrålende ut i gangen, han logrer med hele bakparten. Edward holder på å gå over ende på ny når hunden bestemmer seg for å hilse på han. "Robbie!" Bella må bruke den strengeste stemmen hun har, "Ro deg ned! Gå inn på plassen din!" Hunden adlyder med en gang. Hun setter fra seg bagen og kommer ut igjen, "Skal du ikke komme inn?" Edward står ennå og holder i trappegelenderet, Bella ser at knokene er nesten hvite og at han svaier. Hun smyger seg inn under armen hans, løsner fingrene fra gelenderet og legger den andre armen rundt midjen hans. Knærne hans truer med å knekke sammen flere ganger på vei inn på soverommet. Bella får han ned på sengen. Han blir bare sittende, når han ikke gjør noe tegn til å ta av seg noe tøy begynner hun å dra ned glidelåsen i jakka hans. Hun får av han sko, og en diger ullgenser. I det hun trekker genseren over hodet hans kjenner hun hvor varm han er. Bella legger hånden på pannen han og ser betenkt ut, lurer på om hun her et termometer et sted.

Edward sitter på sengekanten, i t-skjorte og dongeri. "Ta av deg buksa og legg deg under dyna, jeg skal bare se om jeg finner et termometer." Bella forsvinner inn på badet. Hun leter i alle skuffer og skap, men kan bare ikke finne det hersens termometeret. Når hun kommer ut igjen ser hun at han sitter akkurat slik som da hun forlot han. "Edward? Vil du ikke legge deg?" Hun ser at han skjelver. Han sitter med lukkede øyne og hodet henger. Litt nølende blir hun stående foran han. Strengt minner hun seg selv på at han er syk, han trenger henne. Det føles som det slår gnister i henne hver gang hun rører ved han, hun setter seg ned og begynner å åpne beltespennen hans.

Edward registrerer at hun begynner å dra av han buksene. Han fryser, klarer ikke å stoppe skjelvingene. Det gjør vondt over alt, men aller verst er hodet og brystet, det gjør nesten vondt å puste. Bella får omsider av han dongeribuksa, hører at han puster raskt som om han er andpusten. Hun hjelper han å legge seg mot putene og brer over han dyna. "Straks tilbake!" Edward føler seg med ett ensom når hun forlater soverommet, han har ikke lenger et intenst ønske om å være alene. Det hjelper litt å ligge helt stille, men han kan ikke huske sist han hadde følt seg så dårlig, han er helt tom for krefter. Edward vet ikke om han noen gang skal klare å komme seg ut av sengen igjen. Han fryser ennå, forsøker å dra dyna tettere rundt seg.

Bella heller den varme solbærtoddyen over i en kopp. Hun ser tankefullt på Robbie som sover på plassen sin. Hvordan skal hun løse dette framover? Hun har fri i morgen, men han bør bli mye bedre før han er alene. Om ikke det hjelper noe særlig med en natts hvile må hun få tak i en lege som kan se på han. Tanken om å sende bud på Jasper så fort han kommer tilbake er borte. Bella smiler litt flau for seg selv; her ligger han syk og elendig og det som står klarest for henne er hvor intenst kroppen hennes ønsker å være enda nærmere han på alle måter. Klokka har blitt fem, lurer på om han orker noe mat, det er vel heller tvilsomt. Hun blir revet ut av tankene av den voldsomme hosten fra soverommet.

Edward har sluttet å hoste og ligger med lukkede øyne når Bella kommer tilbake. Han er høyrød i kinnene og har trukket dyna helt opp til haka. Hun setter seg på sengekante. "Jeg laget noe varmt til deg å drikke, håper du liker solbertoddy!" Edward åpner øynene og ser på henne. Han sukker, svelger og forsøker å si noe, "Eh…eh.." Han gir opp forsøket på å få stemme til å fungere, nikker bare, og rekker fram en skjelvende hånd mot koppen. "Hm… Du kommer til å ha solbærtoddy i hele sengen om du skal holde i koppen, sånn som du skjelver." Bella smiler. Edward lar hånden falle mot dyna, og klarer å presse fram "Jeg fryser." Hun legger hånden mot pannen hans igjen og kjenner at han er minst like varm som tidligere. Det er som hånden lever sitt eget liv, den stryker han lett over kinnet før hun klarer å rive den til seg. Hun går ut på badet og kommer tilbake med et glass vann og to paracet, "Tror du kanskje skal ta disse."

Edward kjenner den kjølige følelsen av hånden hennes mot pannen og den lette berøringen mot kinnet. Han forsøker å møte øynene hennes, men hun ser ned. Når hun endelig ser opp igjen orker han ikke fokusere lenger. Bella møter blikket hans, rødmer. "OK…", hun nøler litt, så kryper hun lenger opp i sengen, smyger en arm bak skuldrene hans og holder koppen til leppene. Edward kjenner hvordan varmen fra toddyen sprer seg nedover i halsen. Han får i seg ganske mye. Bella trekker vekk armen og setter fra seg koppen på nattbordet, rekker han vannglasset og tablettene. Han kjemper med å svelge de. "Orker du å snakke litt?" Hun legger hånden over hans et øyeblikk før hun fort fjerner den igjen. Edward kremter, nøler litt. "Kanskje…"

Hun blir stille, ser ned på hendene sine. "Fryser du ennå?" Han nikker. Hun reiser seg og henter er ullpledd som hun brer over han. "Hvordan har du det egentlig?" Bella møter øynene hans, han svelger "Jævelig." Sier han lavt og slår blikket ned. Hun får vondt inni seg av den triste tonen. Bedre blir det ikke av at han begynner å hoste igjen. Edward klarer ikke holde tårene tilbake når hosten river i brystet. Med ett klarer ikke Bella å stå i mot lenger, hun kryper opp i sengen og legger armene rundt han, kjenner hvordan han hiver etter pusten. Edward kjenner armene hennes rundt seg, den myke varmen fra kroppen hennes sprer seg til hans. Han forsøker å puste langsomt, det gjør vondt i brystet for hver gang han trekker pusten. Bella kjenner at han synker inn mot henne.

Bella hører hvor anstrengt han puster. "Det der høres ikke bra ut! Kanskje jeg bør ringe etter en lege?" Bekymringen i stemmen hennes får han nesten til å begynne å grine. Edward rister på hodet inn mot brystet hennes. "Neida, det går bra…" Han hoster igjen, men ikke like kraftig. Bella stryker han over ryggen og trekker teppet tettere rundt han. Uten at han merker det begynner tårene å renne, varmen og omsorgen får han til å knekke helt sammen, og forsøker å kvele et hikst. "Hva er det?" Edward skulle så gjerne svare henne, men vet ikke hva han skal si, vet ikke hvordan han skal forklare. Bella trekker han bare enda tettere inntil seg.

Langsomt begynner tablettene å virke, han kjenner skjelvingene avta og det blir litt lettere å puste. Bella kjenner at han slapper mer av i armene hennes. Hun stryker han over håret og kjenner at det begynner å bli fuktig av svette. Fortsatt puser han raskt, men mye jevnere. Han har sovnet. En god stund blir Bella liggende ved siden av han, fortsetter å stryke han over håret. Studerer det sovende ansiktet som er så nært hennes eget. Får tårer i øynene. Det går bare ikke an, hun har aldri opplevd en slik intensitet i noe forhold tidligere, og dette er jo ikke en gang et forhold. Forgjeves forsøker hun å minne seg selv på det faktum, og holde følelsene tilbake, men med han så nær er det umulig. Det brenner som en ild i henne. Bella innser at hun fremdeles ikke vet hva han føler for henne, men det virker i alle fall som hennes nærvær ikke er helt uønsket. Varsomt bøyer hun seg over han og kysser han på kinnet.

Bella smyger seg ut av sengen for ikke å vekke han. Hun fjerner ullpleddet, og legger dyna ordentlig over han, ser ikke akkurat ut som ha fryser lenger i alle fall. Robbies snute stikker seg plutselig inn i hånden hennes og hun må virkelig konsentrere seg for ikke å rope høyt. "Hei gutten! Du skremte meg! Kom nå!" Hun hvisker lavt til hunden og går foran han ut på kjøkkenet. Når hun ser hvor mye klokka er banner hun for seg selv, "Skulle vært ute en tur du sant?" Robbie skakker på hodet som om han skjønner hva hun sier til han, og går mot utgangsdøra. Hmmm…Bella klør seg i det allerede bustete hodet, hun kan jo ikke akkurat gå ut og la Edward ligge alene heller. Naboen! Hun kan spørre en av naboungene om de kan ta han med på en snartur. De pleier å elske å få lov å ha han med seg. Bella slår nummeret, og bare noen minutter senere står det to gledesstrålende unger på døra. Robbie blir litt nølende med dem, han er jo vant med å være med de på tur, men ikke så lenge Bella selv er hjemme. Siden de har fri fra skolen i morgen lover de å ta han med inn til seg etterpå, så kan hun hente han dagen etter.

Lettet over at Robbie får seg en tur og litt ekstra oppmerksomhet vender hun tilbake til kjøkkenet. Hun åpner kjøleskapet og titter inn, hva i all verden kan hun lage som hun kanskje får i Edward litt av også. Strengt tatt vet hun jo ikke hva han liker en gang. Hun kommer på at hun har noen porsjoner av sin mors kyllingsuppe i fryseren, det kan kanskje være noe. Suppa blir plassert i microen mens hun finner fram ferskt brød. De eneste lydene fra soverommet er Edward som hoster med jevne mellomrom. Første gangen sprang hun inn for å se til han, men han sov like godt. Hun nynner litt mens hun ordner maten. Det er egentlig koselig å lage mat til mer enn bare henne, lenge siden sist. Bella setter seg ved kjøkkenbordet og åpner et blad mens hun spiser. Hun setter nesten maten i halsen, der over forsiden står det "Test deg selv: Faller du for yngre menn!" Hjelp! Bella himler med øynene og legger vekk bladet.

Bella reiser seg og går mot soverommet igjen, klarer ikke å holde seg vekk lenge av gangen. I døråpningen blir hun stående og titte på han. Plutselig slår Edward øynene opp, rødmende slår hun blikket ned "Oj, er du våken?" Hun sukker, for et teit spørsmål, det er jo tydelig at han er våken. Han ser litt forvirret ut. Bella forstår ikke hvorfor hun plutselig føler seg så forlegen. Edward vet ikke helt hvor han er når han våkner, men så ser han Bella i døra, og den varme følelsen av armene hennes rundt han kommer tilbake. Hodet føles litt klarer, men resten av kroppen kjennes helt visse.

Hun tar mot til seg og går over til sengen, setter seg på sengekanten og tar hånden hans. "Hvordan føler du deg?" Edward kniper sammen øynene som om det er vondt å fokusere blikket. "Litt bedre tror jeg." Bella rynker pannen, han høres ikke helt overbevisende ut. "Er du sulten?" Han ser ut som han forsøker å tenke seg om, gjør en grimase og rister på hodet. Hun strekker ut hånden og legger den mot kinnet hans, "Kan du ikke prøve å få i deg bare litt, et par skjeer med suppe?" Edward lener hodet mot hånden hennes, og leppene hans streifer håndflaten hennes i det hun trekker den til seg.

Hånden hennes er myk mot kinnet hans, og uten å tenke over det kysser han håndflaten hennes flyktig i det hun trekker den til seg. Han har ikke lyst på mat, orker egentlig ikke engang tanken på det, men for hennes skyld svelger han et par skjeer. Den siste holder på å komme opp igjen når han begynner å hoste. Smertene i brystet og hodet er på vei tilbake, og han synker tilbake i sengen. Bella henter en stor mugge med vann og et glass som hun setter på nattbordet. "Sikker på at du ikke får i deg mer?" Edward rister bare på hodet. Hun ser at øynene er i ferd med å bli blanke igjen og at de røde rosene er tilbake i kinnene. "Drikk litt vann i alle fall!" Hun ser bedende på han. Edward sukker og tar i mot glasset, drikker litt og rekker henne det igjen med en skjelvende hånd. "Eh, Bella…?" Hun ser opp, "Ja?" "Jeg må på toalettet…hvor er det?" Bella peker mot døra "Ut i gangen, første dør på høyre hånd, bagen din står der inne også." Edward bretter dyna til sides og setter seg opp. Han kjenner svetten piple i ansiktet av anstrengelsen, og reiser seg på skjelvende ben. Svimmelheten kommer kastet over han, og Bella må gripe tak i han for at han ikke skal falle. Et lite øyeblikk blir de stående tett sammen, ansiktene deres er kun millimeter fra hverandre.

Bella river seg løs og ser ned, "Kanskje jeg må følge deg?" Edward rødmer, og hun ler litt når hun forstår hva han tror hun mener. "Til døra altså!" retter hun. Bella legger armen rundt livet hans, støtter han ut i gangen og inn på på badet. "Rop om det er noe du trenger, da!" Hun går ut og lukker døra bak seg. Edward myser mot sitt eget speilbilde, jaja, jeg ser kanskje ikke fullt så jævelig ut som jeg føler meg, tenker han ironisk. Fra bagen trekker han fram en ren boxer og en t-skjorte. Bena bærer han plutselig ikke lenger og han synker ned på krakken ved siden av badekaret.

I mellomtiden bytter Bella sengetøy og lufter litt på soverommet. Litt engstelig synes hun at han bruker veldig lang tid der inne. Hun går ut og banker på døra. "Edward går det bra?" Han svarer ikke med en gang. "Edward?" Bella trekker et lettelsens sukk når han kommer til syne i døråpningen, riktignok hvit som et laken under de røde feberrosene. "Er du ferdig?" Han nikker og lar seg lede tilbake til sengen.

Bella rydder unna sengetøyet hun tok av og lukker vinduet. Edward kjenner at han begynner å skjelve igjen, han klarer ikke stoppe det. "Fryser du?" Det er nesten så stemmen hennes varmer fysisk, han nikker. "Hm…vil du ha noe varmt å drikke, eller noe annet?" Edtin rister på hodet. "Har du lyst til å se en film eller noe, da….?" Hun ser avventende på han. Han orker ikke ta stilling til noe som helst, han trekker på skuldrene. Det er tydeligvis svar godt nok for Bella, hun skrur på tv'en, tar med seg fjernkontrollen og kryper opp i sengen. Hun legger seg ned ved siden av han. Filmen som begynner er "Fire bryllup og en gravferd". Edward ligger med halvåpne øyne, han må smile litt når han hører den glade latteren hennes. Han hoster, det gjør så vondt når han trekker puste, han merker at han blir litt redd. Forstår ikke hvorfor det skal gjøre så vondt. Hosten kommer igjen og han kaster etter pusten. Bellas oppmerksomhet er umiddelbart hos han og ikke filmen. "Vil du ha noe å drikke?" Edward rister på hodet og puster anstrengt. Hun setter seg halvt opp og legger armene rundt han. Han er glodvarm igjen.

Edward legger hodet mot halsen hennes. Bella trekker teppet opp rundt han og klemmer han. Ingen av dem sier noe. Han føler det uansett som trøst bare å ha henne tett inntil. Alle Bellas gode forsetter om å sove på sofaen blir glemt, hun tilbringer natten med armene rundt han. Etter hvert sovner han, men sover urolig, både på grunn av hosten og feberen, det er tydelig at han har det vondt. Det blir ikke mye søvn på Bella, hun våger rett og slett ikke å la han være uten tilsyn. Det blir bare klarere og klarere for henne at hun må ringe etter en lege så fort det blir morgen.

Klokken er halv seks siste gangen Bella sjekker, så hun må ha sovnet. Hun bråvåkner, Edward ligger på ryggen ved siden av henne. Han ser ut til å sove litt roligere nå, men pusten hans går fremdeles fort og anstrengt. Når hun sjekker klokka igjen ser hun at den er nesten ni. I en fart kommer hun seg ut av sengen, rister på hodet for å få den trøtte hjernen til å begynne å fungere, og lister seg ut på kjøkkenet. Mobilen ligger på kjøkkenbordet, 8 ubesvarte anrop, i all verden, tenker hun, og blir med et redd det kan ha skjedd noe med Robbie, men det er Jasper som har forsøkt å få tak i henne. Bella sender han en rask sms med at hun ringer han ganske snart, og går for å finne nummeret til legen sin.

Kontorsøsteren svarer blidt, "Dr Løvblads kontor", den syngende sognedialekten hennes får som regel alltid Bella til å smile, men nå er hun litt for stresset. "Det er Bella Swan, er det noen mulighet for å få snakke med legen?" "Neimen, Bella! Så lenge siden sist, ja heldigvis, får vi si..." hun ler av sin egen morsomhet "...vet du, jeg tror han er ledig nå! Et øyeblikk så skal jeg sette deg over!" Bella tar seg i å tromme irritert på kjøkkenbordet, synes ikke hun kan få snakket med legen fort nok. "Bella? Hei vennen min, hva får deg til å ringe meg, du er ikke syk, håper jeg?" Stemmen til den gamle legen har beroligende effekt på henne, hun har kjent han siden hun var bitteliten, han har vært legen til hele familien i alle år i tillegg til en god venn. "Nei, nei, jeg er ikke syk, men jeg har en venn her som er det..." Hun forteller kort om Edwards tilstand, og hvor bekymret hun har vært hele natten. Dr Løvblad lytter ettertenksomt. Bella kan se han for seg, han har helt sikkert tatt av seg brillene og tygger på den ene brillestangen mens han nikker alvorlig. "Hva tror du? Har du mulighet for å komme hit å se til han?" "Mhm, joda, jeg skal ta meg en tur. Jeg selvfølgelig ikke stille noen diagnose over telefon, men for meg høres det ut som en skikkelig lungebetennelse. I så fall skal vi nok få vennen din på bena ganske fort igjen, Bella!" Hun smiler, hører at han har forstått fortvilelsen hennes uten at hun har sagt noe, og snill som han forsøker han å berolige henne. "Det er greit, Phil, jeg vet du ikke kan si noe konkret over telefon. Når kan du komme?" Blikket hennes finner klokken på microen. "Tja, det er jo ikke så langt opp til deg. Jeg har en pasient, så kan jeg komme, om en tre kvarters tid eller noe sånt tenker jeg." Bella takker og legger på.

Før hun ringer Jasper tar hun en tur innom soverommet for å titte til Edward. Han sover ennå, men ynker seg lavt i søvne. Bella bøyer seg og stryker han varsomt over det varme kinnet. Det virker som det har en beroligende effekt på han. Hun blir forstyrret av at telefonen vibrerer i hånden hennes, det er Jasper som ringer igjen. Stille reiser hun seg og forter seg ut av soverommet for ikke å vekke Edward.

Bella rekker knapt ta telefonen før Jasper begynner å snakke: "Jeg klarte ikke å vente lenger, beklager! Hvordan går det med han? Hvordan går det med dere?" Hun avbryter rekken av spørsmål. "Ingen grunn til å beklage, jeg skulle jo ringe deg opp igjen, men måtte ringe legen først." "Legen?" Jasper høres engstelig ut, men lar Bella fortsette. "Ja, han ble dårligere i natt. Ut fra det jeg fortalte legen tror han at det kan være en lungebetennelse, men han kommer hit for å se til han om en liten stund, så da vet vi vel sikkert." "Oj! Ikke rart han var så dårlig, da, kanskje... Han har nok slitt ganske lenge, vi snakket litt sammen på toget oppover og han virket helt nedkjørt. Går det bra med dere eller, snakker han med deg?" Bella nøler, "Eh, snakker og snakker, han er litt for dårlig til å orke så mye, men det virker som han synes det er helt greit å være her i alle fall." Det er noe i tonen hennes som får Jasper til å slappe av, han vet at kompisen er i de beste hender, ja kanskje bortsett fra om han hadde vært hos moren sin, da. I bakgrunnen hører han at det ringer på døren. "Jeg må åpne, det er sikkert Phil, eh, legen altså..." sier Bella "...ringer deg senere, når drar du hjemover?" Jasper titter på klokka "Jeg reiser til flyplassen nå ganske snart, vet ikke om jeg rekker å snakke med deg igjen før jeg går på flyet. Kan jeg ikke bare ringe når jeg kommer til Gardermoen da?"

Hun skynder seg til døren og åpner. "Phil!" Bella omfavner den lille, litt tykkfalne og gråhårede mannen. "Beklager, men jeg sto i telefonen." Han humrer godmodig "Trodde du hadde ombestemt deg og ikke ville slippe meg inn jeg. Nå, hvordan går det med din venn?" Hun hjelper han av med frakken og henger den på stativet innenfor døren. "Han sover." Phil nikker og ser seg rundt "Hvor har du gjort av udyret?" Robbie er vanligvis selvutnevnt og overstrømmende velkomstkommite til alle besøkende. "Han er hos naboen, jeg våget ikke gå ut med han i går kveld, og ungene har fri så de passer han." "OK, kanskje du kan gå inn og vekke vennen din du. Jeg må bare låne toalettet ditt et øyeblikk, hvor var det igjen?" Han ser seg rundt. Bella nikker mot døren til venstre.

Edward registrerer at Bella sitter på sengekanten og snakker til han. Han forsøker å dra seg ut av søvnen, men kroppen protesterer høylydt. Det klør i halsen, men han forsøker å holde pusten for å ikke hoste, det gjør vondt nok å bare puste vanlig, hosten får det til å kjennes som brystkassen skal sprenges. Omsider klarer han å fokusere blikket noenlunde, og møter varmen og bekymringen i de mørkeblå øynene. Hånden hennes legger seg over hans og han klemmer den så godt det lar seg gjøre. "Legen er her nå, Phil har vært min familie sin lege siden jeg var bitteliten, og er en god venn i tillegg." Han åpner munnen men får ikke til å si noe.

"Bella?" Edward hører en fremmed stemme fra gangen, ser henne snu seg og svare. Inn døra kommer en liten eldre mann med et stort smil rundt munnen. "Der var dere, ja! Bella kanskje du er snill og setter på en kaffekopp til meg til etterpå?" Hun slipper motvillig Edwards hånd og reiser seg for å gi plass til legen. På vei ut av soverommet snur hun seg og ser at han har satt seg på sengekanten der hun nettopp hadde sittet. "Heisan! Dr Løvblad heter jeg. Vi skal nok snart få deg i bedre form tenker jeg!"

Bella går planløst ut på kjøkkenet, hun fyller vann i vannkokeren og skrur den på, oppdager først etter noen minutter at hun har glemt å sette i ledningen. Hun dumper ned på en stol ved kjøkkenbordet. Egentlig har hun lyst til å fortelle Phil det Jasper sa, at Edward har virket veldig sliten den siste tiden, men vet ikke om det er noe han eventuelt bør ta opp selv. Hun blir sittende med hodet i hendene og vente.

Edward forsøker å sette seg opp uten særlig hell, og legen rister bare smilende på hodet "Bare ligg du!" Han tar fram et stetoskop og begynner å lytte på brystet hans. Så godt det lar seg gjøre etterfølger Edward kommandoene om å puste dypt og hoste. Han får et termometer i kjeften og blir hjulpet opp i sittende stilling slik at legen kan lytte bak på ryggen hans. Edward grøsser, stetoskopet føles iskaldt mot huden. Han blir lagt tilbake i sengen og termometeret fjernes. Dr Løvblad som egentlig ser ut som en snill gammel bestefar, myser over brillekanten for å lese av temperaturen. "Hm" sier han bare. "Du føler deg nok ikke spesielt sprek, kan jeg tenke meg." Edward rister på hodet, han kremter, "Det gjør vondt når jeg puster, her..." han tar seg til brystet. Legen nikker, "Det er ikke så rart, du har fått en kraftig lungebetennelse. Tåler du penicillin?" Spørsmålet møtes av et nikk. "OK, da setter vi deg på det. Jeg kommer også til å gi deg både noe febernedsettende og smertestillende i tillegg. Du bør ta det helt med ro, drikke masse og forsøke å få i deg litt mat om du klarer. Blir du ikke bedre i løpet av de første par døgnene må dere ta kontakt med meg igjen. Jeg setter også om en kontrolltime til deg om en uke. Trenger du en sykemelding?" Edward rister usikkert på hodet, "Jeg tror ikke det." Løvblad nikker og klapper han på hånden. Han tar opp kofferten sin og henter ut penicillinen og de andre tablettene han snakket om. "Bella? Er du snill å komme inn hit med et glass vann?" Det går ikke et minutt en gang før hun er på plass. Edward ser mismodig ned i hånden sin på pillene han skal svelge, halsen er tykk og sår etter all hostingen, men finner ut at det er bedre å hoppe i det enn å krype. Legen hjelper han opp. Edward brekker seg så voldsomt at han får tårer i øynene, men får til slutt ned alt.


	7. Kapittel 7: Fra fortiden

**Fra fortiden…**

"Da var det den kaffekoppen da, Bella!" Dr Løvblad reiser seg fra sengen og skysser henne foran seg ut av soverommet. Edward er helt utslitt og faller raskt i søvn, men rekker å tenke at han gjerne skulle hatt Bella ved siden av seg. Ute på kjøkkenet sjenker Bella opp to kopper kaffe med skjelvende hender, hun setter den ene ned foran legen på kjøkkenbordet, legger hendene rundt den andre og lener seg mot kjøkkenbenken. "Sett deg, da!" Hun adlyder og blir sittende og se avventende på han. "Vennen din der inne har en kraftig lungebetennelse som jeg antok i telefonen. Han har fått medisiner, og normalt skal han merke bedring i løpet av de første to døgnene. Merker du at han ikke blir bedre må du ringe meg." Bella nikker. "Han er i svært dårlig form, hvordan er det med jobben din Bella? Han bør ikke være alene i lange perioder av gangen før han blir bedre. Har du mulighet til å ta fri? Om ikke bør vi kanskje vurdere å legge han inn for et par dager." Hun sukker, rister på hodet. "Strengt tatt har jeg bare fri i dag, men jeg skal få fikset det, Phil, eller tror du han hadde hatt det bedre på et sykehus?" Hun rynker nesen, som alltid når hun blir usikker. "Nei, nei, han ser ut til å ha det bra hos deg..." legen humrer og gransker Bella med øynene "...jeg snakket med din mor senest i går, hun bekymret seg som vanlig over at du fremdeles ikke hadde funnet den rette..." Bellas uttrykk får han til å tie. Hun åpner munnen, og lukker den igjen uten å ha sagt noe. Så tar hun sats, kanskje det kunne være greit å betro seg til noen og få en annens syn på saken. Hun forteller om de få men intense møtene deres, om alle følelsene og tvilen, "Jeg vet ikke hva jeg skal gjøre, Phil!" avslutter hun med fortvilet stemme. Uten at hun har lagt merke til det har tårene begynt å trille mens hun snakket.

Over kjøkkenbordet tar legen Bellas hender i sine og klemmer dem. "Jeg kan forstå at dette er vanskelig, og jeg kan ikke fortelle deg hvordan du skal leve livet ditt, vennen min, men det du forteller vitner om veldig mange og sterke følelser i alle fall fra din side og høyst sannsynlig fra hans også. Jeg tror ikke at en så intens tiltrekning kan være noe annet enn gjensidig. Jo, jeg vet du ble brent av forholdt til Jacob, men alle er ikke som han, vet du! Forsøk å finn ut av dette sammen, dere har jo masse tid når han begynner å bli litt bedre, men ikke bruk dette med aldersforskjellen som en unnskyldning for ikke å gå inn i et nytt forhold, om den virkelige årsaken er at du fremdeles er redd for å binde deg etter det som skjedde." Bella lukker øynene, det er kloke ord, hun vet det. Jacob, ja. Hun har ikke tenkt på han på lenge, egentlig tror hun heller ikke at det som skjedde mellom dem har noe med tvilen hennes overfor Edward å gjøre, men Phil har gjort henne usikker.

Dr Løvblad ser vemodig på Bella som tydeligvis har fått mye å tenke på. Han husker henne som liten og ubekymret jente, hun var alltid glad. Hele oppveksten hadde hun vært den som tok vare på alle andre, og datteren hans og Bella hadde vokst seg nesten uatskillelige. Bestevenninner på godt og vondt, et venneforhold som alle, både de selv og familiene deres var sikre på ville vare gjennom hele livet. Så kom Jacob inn i livet til Bella. Feiende flott og sjarmerende. Hun var 25 og han 30 når de møttes. Forholdet hadde virket bunnsolid, etter et par år hadde de flyttet sammen og rett etter forlovet de seg. Etter det ble det bare mer og mer tydelig at Jacob var en veldig dominerende person. Han styrte Bella med jernhånd, og litt etter litt følte de at hun mistet mer og mer av den glade og livlige personen hun tidligere hadde vært. Bare med Leah, Løvblads datter, hadde hun kunnet virkelig være seg selv. Allikevel ble det satt dato for bryllup. Nøyaktig hva som skjedde to uker før bryllupet skulle vært avholdt visste han ikke, ingen hadde ønsket å snakke særlig mye om det. Alt han visste var at Bella hadde kommet hjem tidlig fra et seminar og funnet Jacob i deres seng med Leah. Flere ganger hadde han forsøkt å forstå hvordan hans datter kunne gjøre noe slikt, men det var umulig å finne et svar. Bella hadde falt helt sammen, det hadde tatt nesten et år før hun sakte men sikkert hadde blitt sitt gamle jeg. Etter det foreldrene hennes hadde fortalt hadde hun hatt noen små eventyr med en arbeidskollega, men aldri noe alvorlig. Den eneste permanente mannen i livet hennes var Robbie, hunden. Han ser plutselig hvor mye klokken har blitt og utbryter "Jeg må gå! Har pasienter som venter på kontoret. Her er beskrivelsen av hvordan tablettene skal tas. Jeg har også skrevet ut en time til han om en uke for en sjekk."

Bella river seg ut av tankene og føler han til døren. I det han skal gå ut stopper han opp og gir henne en god klem "Beklager om jeg vekket til live vonde minner, Bella, men om du bestemmer deg for å ikke leve ut det du føler, så vær i alle fall sikker på at det er av rett årsak." Hun nikker, smiler litt vemodig. "Det er i orden, jeg lover å tenke på det du har sagt." Bella går forbi den åpne døren inn til soverommet på vei tilbake til kjøkkenet, et raskt blikk på Edward forteller at han sover. Plutselig ringer telefonen hennes, og hun springer de siste skrittene bort til kjøkkenbordet for å ta den før lyden vekker han. Det er Jasper, "Hei, nå står jeg på Gardermoen. De var visst friske i dag, disse flygelederne, så flyet landet til og med før ruten. Hvordan går det hos dere?" Hun gjenforteller hva legen har sagt så nøye hun kan. "Blir ikke noe mer konserter på han på en stund da skjønner jeg. Jeg kan ta det med arrangørene jeg, så slipper han. Forresten, Ed trenger vel kanskje noe mer tøy etter hvert? Jeg kan ta en tur hjem og pakke ned litt, så kan jeg kjøre bortom med det, om det er greit? Ja, om ikke du vil at jeg skal ta meg av han fra nå da..." Jasper nøler litt, og Bella svarer at nei, selvfølgelig skal Edward bli hos henne. Hun gir han en kjapp veiforklaring med beskjed om å ringe om han ikke finner fram


End file.
